Life in Konoha
by Tonights Silence
Summary: What could possibly happen if someone else were to enter the Naruto world? Find out!R
1. Gaara

A/N: Omg I wrote this story for like an hour before and it didn't save! So I ahve to rewrite it..grrr It was so good before! Im depressed, well I might as well tell you bout it. I hate writing one story at a time and using all characters that somebody else created so Id decide to make a story with a character based on me(and what I wanna look like in anime :P) Its normal life, no ninja stuff u know? So R&R Haha I forgot to add I do not own Naruto! Wish I did but sadly I don't...I own this story though! Yipee! This goes for all chapters in this story!!

* * *

I walked down the hall of my new school. I was a new transfer student at Konoha High(A/N: Very creative, eh?). My parents had just gotten a divorce and I decided to live with my dad. My mother and I hated the sight of each other anyways, so neither of us cared. The only sad part was that my brother was going to live with my mom. But I decided it was okay. I would see him every now and then and I would have a new life away from my mom. Besides, I'd get to make lots of new friends right? So I stayed happy never showing any sadness.

I finally found the room I was suppose to go for Homeroom and where'd I'd meet my new classmates. I opened the door and walked in. Nobody noticed and kept on talking to their friends. Anynone who did look up, didn't care to look at me and looked away.

WHy did they do that? I thought I was pretty interesting and not bad looking at all, in my opinion. I had dark red hair that was very long, yellow-golden eyes, my boobs were just right and I was tall enough, and my legs were very long and femine even though you couldn't tell by the sweats I was wearing. Why weren't they curious about me?

I looked at the man I suspected to be my teacher, hunched over, probably reading something.

"Exuse me?" I said sweetly(A/N: Iam very nice to most of my teachers, or any adult, excpet my parents).

"Huh?" He looked up. "Oh I'm sorry" He laughed nervously. Very suspicious teacher.

"I'm the new transfer..." I said trying to hide my annoyance from being ignored by everybody. I hated that.

"Oh right, right," he closed his book laughing nervously. "You're Sky Rufflies right?" (A/N Not my real last name for obvious reasons :P)

"yea..." I said I looked around. Then I looked over at the book he was holding. My teacher was a pervert great... "You like those kind of books?"

"Oh no...I..Ummm..confiscated from one of the boys here," he said quickly. Like I was going to believe that. Who did he think i was, an idiot?

"Right..." I said.

"Ha ha... well Im your teacher, Mr Hatake. Homeroom, math and other things..." He smiled nervously.

"So what should I do...?" I asked.

"Oh right! Ill just introdu..." The bell rang and he clapped his hands. Everyone looked up at us. Maybe they were finally interested. "..ce you." He smiled. " Everybody this is your new classmate Sky Rufflies. Welcome her and become friends with her."

"Hi" I said.

"Would you like to tell us about yourself?" He asked.

"Sure. I'm a girl as you could probably tell, I live with my dad, ahve a brother who lives with my mom. I like meeting new people and hope to make new friends with you all!" I said cheerfully forgetting about being ignored.

"Thank you. You can go sit near the back back Gaara." I looked at him. Did he think I knew who that was? Im the new kid! As if he had read my mind he said " Oh ha ha, hes the guy with red hair in the back."

"Okay."

I walked to my seat setting my stuff down. As soon as I sat Mr. Hatake began to talk about things I didn't know about so I decided to talk to my new sitting neighbour.

"Hey" I said and poked the guy named Gaara. He turned and looked at me. He looked lonely for some reason. "I'm Sky."

"Hi." He quickly said and turned away. I didn't like that but I didn't hate him for it. I wanted to know more about him. I guess you could say he intrigued me. I was about to poke him again when I felt someone tap on my shoulder from behind. I turned around to see a pink haired girl.

"Hi. I'm Sakura Haruno," she whispered to me. "don't mind him either, he doesn't talk much to anyone. Not even his own brother and sister. You could say hes kind of a loner."

"Oh..." I said. "So whats up with our teacher? Is he some kind of pushover pervert?" I asked curiously.

"You could say that, but don't make him angry. He's really scary when he gets angry. Its rare though." she replied.

"I kind of want to see that." I said. She laughed quietly. " I guess I better pay attention now seeing as I'm new and all."

"Okay, but you have to sit with me and my friends at lunch, okay? I know when your lunch is, your schedule and mine is the the same. I'm suppose to show you around the school today so thats why I know." she said.

"Oh okay." I said and turned around to listen to the teacher.

After that I went to my other classes. I said hi to a few people but nobody really talked to me. The classes were pretty boring, nothing really happening in them excpet work. Who would have figured Anyways lunch finally came. Sakura grabbed my arm quickly and led me outside to a table where girls sat.

"Hey guys! Meet Sky! SHes a new transfer." She said to the girls. they stopped talking and looked up.

"Hi.." I said. They still stared.

" Hey!" They all said smiling. Sakura pushed me down into a seat and sat beside me.

"Ill introduce you to everyone. The girl with blonde hair beside you is Temari, The other blonde girl in front of her is Ino, The girl beside her with the brown hairs in the bun is Tenten and last but not least the shy looking girl is Hinata." They all smiled even Hinata although you could tell she was really shy.

"I love you hair. It looks so soft and shiny!" Ino said to me(A/N: Thats what a girl said to me the first time she saw me 00 its weird...)

"Ummm thanks," I said. "yours is nice too..." Ino smiled. I was guessing she was a prep.

"So did you see any cute guys yet?" Tenten asked me.

"mmm, well not really but there's this one guy who I wanna learn more about." I said.

"Oh who? I bet its Sasuke. Lot of girls like him, not that he cares." Tenten said. THis guy seemed inteeresting to. I was thinking of making him my friend!(A/N: I love making friends!)

"No, although he sounds interesting, its this guy I met named Gaara, red hair, you know?" I said. Then I heard a quiet laugh. I looked over to notice Temari laughing. "Whats so funny? Is he some kind of weirdo?"

"Oh no, hes just my brother and you sound like you have a crush on him. That would be a first though. Everyone else around here is afraid of him. He's not very social so I could understand why." She said as if she was thinking about it.

"Well I'm gonna make him my friend!" I said confidently.

"You're pretty weird," Sakura said. " But there is one guy not afraid of him. Naruto. He the guy over there with Sasuke, Skikamaru, Neji, Kiba and Chouji," she said pointing at them. " Hinata has a crush on him." I looked at Hinata. She was blushing. Her whole face was red. It made me want to laugh, but not in a bad way. I liked people like that.

After that everybody begun asking me questions about my life, where I was from, why I was here, stuff like that. I answered them, as many as I could. They kept asking them with out even takeing a breath. At least thats what it seemed like. I happened to glance over when I saw Gaara walking and turning to go behind the building.

"Guys I have to go bathroom, I'll find it myself! Ill talk to you later." I said quickly jumping up and running towards where I saw him. I was going to find him and be friend with him! That was my goal.

I finally saw him over by a tree. I ran over that and sat down without asking.

"Hey, like I said before I'm Sky!" I said cheerily.

"I know. Go away." he said calmly, not even looking at me.

"You know that could of hurt my feelings, but I'm made of iron, so it didn't," I said jokingly. He actually looked at me. I could tell he was trying not to smile.

"Aren't you scared?" He asked me.

"Of you?" I asked curiously.

"Yea."

"Umm nope, should I be?" I asked thinking.

"You probably don't know yet, but I did kill a guy. If you don't go away I might even kill you. If you want to live go." He said calmly.

"Hmmm, I think I'll stay. I don't think you'll hurt me." I said.

"How do you know?" he asked curiously.

"Your eyes. The remind me of somebody lonely, not a killer." I said thinking before I said it. He laughed.

"Is that all?"

"And I think I shouldn't judge you by your past. Besides everyone has a past. Even I do. Maybe I killed somebody too." I said half-jokingly. He looked at me as if trying to figure something out about me.

"so your not gonna leave?" he sounded a little annoyed, but he looked like he wanted me to stay.

"Nope, and I'm gonna be your friend!" I said excitedly and smiled.

"My friend?" He looked at me as if I were crazy. As if the thought of being his friend was impossible.

"That's what I said!" I laughed. He just looked at me. Was he trying to see if I was sincere? Probably.

"Hah...you'll be the first," he said.

"First girl friend?" I asked.

"No just my first friend." he said calmly as if it was bvious because he was some kind of monster. I just stared at him.

"Well that's gonna change, you'll see!" I said. "So where do you live?"

"Ave. S" He said.

"Me too! Which house?" I asked, I hoped we lived close.

"241, the green roofed house." He said.

"Wow, I live in 239 starting today! We're neighbours!" I said excited.

"You're our new neighbours?" He asked.

"Yup!" I said. " And today we're gonna walk home together, that is if you can." Mayeb he was driven or something.

"So you're serious about being my friend?" he asked.

"Of course!"

Just then the bell rang for the next class to start.

"We better go," He said," what class you have next?"

"Gym," I said after fishing through my bag for my schedule.

"I have that too we can go together." He said and began to walk. I grabbed his arm and began to run. He followed so he wouldn't be dragged. When we got inside I looked around. I didn't know where the gym was.

"I might need your help finding it,I'm pretty new" I said laughing. Im sure he laughed too but stopped as if it wasn't allowed.

"This way," he said leading me. He showed me where I was to change and left to change himself. I walked inside the room and saw Temari and Hinata.

"hey!" I said.

"where were you?" Temari asked.

"Oh I met your brother and started talking to him." I said quickly putting on my black tank top and shorts." Meet you out there." I quickly went out to the gym. I saw Gaara and waved at him. When I got inside my gym teacher, Anko told me to run around the gym twice, so I did. When I was done and everybody else was she told us what we were doing.

"We're gonna play Double's Tennis. SO pick a partner and Ill explain the rules after," she told us. Someone tapped on my should and I turned around.

"Hey Sky, want to be partners?"

"Um I already told Gaara I'de be his partner, sorry." I said and ran over to him. I had noticed nobody asked him or was asking him. That was good for me though, that way I might be able to get to know him better.

"Hey partner?" I asked him.

"Is that a question or an order?" He asked.

"A question!" I said.

"sure then" he said. Just then Anko clapped and we all looked up at her.

"We're going to have a tournament." she explained the rules to everyone. I was pumped! I love competition! We were going to win! I knew it!

* * *

A/N: I'm ending it here. I have to go to school :P and play...Tennis! Gym class is first! Yes! I just love tennis, and my class sucks! Haha! ANyways Review and tell me what you think! 


	2. New friends or enemies?

A/N: I was at my dad's for two days so I couldn't type(My dad's computer is too slow) now i'm writing even though its late... :P It's off the top of my head though . My stories are best then...I think 0.0

* * *

"Are you good at tennis Gaara?" I asked.

"I guess..." he said.

"Aren't you pumped?" I asked excited.

"Not really..." he said sounding bored.

"Well Iam and soon you will be too!" I said jumping up and down.

"Right..." he said.

"Neji Team against Sky Team, Ino Team against Temari Team, Sasuke Team against Tenten Team, Shikamaru Team can practice. Everybody grab a racket and head out to the courts!" Anko ordered. I grabbed Gaara's hand and led him to the rackets. We each grabbed one and a few tennis balls. We then walked out to the courts.

Neji and Kiba were already waiting by the time we got there. I walked up to them.

"Hey, Im Sky." I said, "You already know Gaara, right?"

"Of course we do, he is the freak of the school." Neji said with a smirk. I hated guys like him. "You look pretty cute though, why you with a freak like him?"

"Why thank you, and I'm with him cause he's not a loser like you," I said sweetly and walked away. Kiba just laughed. I was ready to kick that Neji-freak's ass!

"Be easy on me!" I said sweetly. It was their serve first. I got ready to return it. He threw it up and hit it hard. Wasn't anything special though. I ran toward it and hit it back. Too easy. I guess they were surprised a girl like me could hit it because they let it go right by.

"What's the matter? Too hard for you?" I said gigling and stuck my tongue out. I looked at Gaara and smiled.

Neji served it again. Same as before. This time I was going to do more than pass it. I went to the ball and hit it as hard as I could right at Neji's face. It hit him right in the face. I would have laughed, but he looked like he was actually hurt. I jumped over the net to make sure he was okay. Kiba and I looked at him.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"No thanks to you," he said holiding his head.

"I'm sorry. You still able to play?" I asked. I really didn't mean to hit it that hard.

"Yea I'm fine," he said getting up.

"Okay then," I said walking back to my side of the court. Gaara just waited there the whole time.

"Sorry, hit it a little too hard at him," I said laughing. He laughed quietly. I got back to my spot. "That's 30-love right?"

"WHatever.." Neji mumbled. KIba just smiled. He seemed like an okay guy.

We kept playing. Surprisingly Gaara was really good. Even better than me although I hated to admit it. It was a fun game, but didn't last long.

"5-2, for Sky and Gaara, match point," said Kiba not caring his team was losing bad.

"Let's finish this up Gaara!" I said. He just nodded.

I served the ball. Kiba returned it. Gaara quickly got to it and hit it hard. It was hard but Neji got it and returned it easily. He wasn't going to let us win easily, that was for sure. But it wouldn't be fun if he had. I hit it aiming for the corner. Kiba just got to it and lobbed it. When it got close enough I jumped and smashed it with all my might. Kiba tried to get there fast enough to hit it but just barely missed it. The game was over. The game had only lasted 15 minutes.

I walked over to Gaara and rose my hand for a high-five. He looked at my hand and quickly high-fived me. I smiled and we walked over to Kiba and Neji.

"You guys are good!" Kiba said happily.

"Yea," Neji mumbled in agreement. Can you say sore loser?

"Thanks you guys are alright too," I said shaking their hands. "Want to go watch the other matches?"

"sure!" Kiba said excitedly.

"With that freak?" I heard Neji mumble to himself.

"come on Gaara," I said then I walked over to Neji and whispered, "Don't ever talk about my friends like that!" I stuck out my foot and tripped him. I stuck out my tongue and laughed. Kiba laughed too, but Gaara just kept walking. Did he hear Neji. I ran over to him.

"Want some water?" I said offering him my water bottle.

"He's right, I'm a freak. You shouldn't hang around me." He said walking faster.

"Neji? WHo cares what he thinks. If you ask me he's the freak!" I said looking back at him. "besides you're most definitely not a freak!"

"You just met me." he said.

"But I still know!" I said running ahead to the court ahead. Temari and Hinata were playing against Ino and Sakura. Temari and Hinata got a point and somebody announce the score. 6-1! Temari and Hinata won. They must be good. Temari turned and I waved. She smiled and waved back.

The next thing I knew somebody bumped into me and I fell to the ground. The person who had bumped me turned around and looked at me. He just kept looking at me. He didn't offer to help me up or ask if I was okay. That annoyed me. Who'd he think he was? The king? Well he could be. I understood why Tenten said all the girls liked him. Sasuke was pretty hot. He had blackish eyes, that made him look mysterious, and had blue tinted hair. But mostly it looked black. But most of all I think it was the confidence he had that made him look hot. That still didn't make up for pushing me down.

"Going to help me up, jerk?" I said annoyed.

"That's the first time a girls called me a jerk," He said smirking.

"Really? You suit it so well." I said laughing. Just then the blonde haired guy, named NAruto came from behind Sasuke. He looked pretty cute except he had whisker like marks on his face.

"I'm sorry, I bumped into Sasuke bumping into you! Im so sorry!" He said putting out his arm for me to grab. I grabbed his arm and he helped me up.

"It's okay and thanks," I said glaring at Sasuke. Just then I saw Gaara by himself.

"I'm gonna go to Gaara, want to come?" I asked NAruto.

"Hmm? Sure!" he said happily. I ahd only asked Naruto but when we began to walk sasuke came along too.

"Hey Gaara!" I said while we walked towards him. He looked over at me and then Naruto and Sasuke.

"Hey..." he said back to me.

"You know Naruto right, and 'Heart Throb' Sasuke." I said my voice dripping with sarcasmn. He looked at them and nodded.

"Sorta..." he slowly said.

"He..." Before NAruto could finish we heard Anko.

"Team Sky against Team Shikamaru, Team Sasuke against Team Temari! Rest of the teams lost so they can either practice or watch the matches!" she shouted.

"Guess we got to go." I said grabbing Gaara and beginning to walk. "see ya!"

"Good luck! Hope we play after!" Naruto yelled to us.

"Yea!" I said Happily. Gaara and Sasuke never said a thing.

Our match against Shikamaru and Chouji was really easy. We didn't break a sweat and the game was done in 5 minutes flat. Honest truth. Shikamaru didn't even bother to play, but Chouji did try. I liked them both although we didn't even talk. I liked people who only did what they wanted. Although I'm sure he was just lazy and would have prefered they actually play together, but hey, we did win.

AFter our match was over we went and watched Sasuke and NAruto's match. It was pretty intense. Both Temari Team(T Team) and Sasuke Team(S.Team) were really good! T Team was winning at first, but they S Team caught up. When the score was 4-5 and match point for S Team everything grew real quite as Sasuke served the ball. Temari returned it barely. Naruto ran up to the ball and hit it into the corner. Hinata hit a lob. Naruto jumped, ready to do a smash. Temari and Hinata were ready to return it but NAruto faked it and Sasuke hit it into the corner, winning the point and match. The walked up to the net and shook hands. Both teams were really good! I was pumped and ready for our match with that arrogant Sasuke!

"Sorry, but our final match will have to wait until tomorrow's class! Do whatever you want for the last 5 minutes." Anko announced. That really killed my mood. I was upset we didn't get to play our match today. Despite being disappointed I walked over to Naruto and Sasuke. Gaara followed.

"Hey! You were great Naruto! And I guess you were to Sasuke, although I hate to admit it..." I said in a low voice.

"Thanks!" Naruto came and hugged me. It surprised me. Sasuke and Gaara both looked surprised too.

"Naruto, you're sweaty...!" I laughed.

"Haha, oops!" He said backing away.

"Its okay" I said still laughing. "I don't mind since I got a hug out of it!" NAruto just laughed.

"Did you guys win?" Sasuke asked.

"Hmmm I guess, although they didn't really try.." I said. I looked at Gaara, he just stared at Sasuke and NAruto. Why didn't he say anything? He could atleast try and make some friends, or maybe he didn't want any? I doubted that though.

"You guys want to go and get a drink with Gaara and me?" I asked.

"Sure!" Naruto accepted happily. He sure was chipper. Sasuke was the opposite he just nodded. We all walked back into the school and went to the pop machine. While we walked there I asked them about themselves, and they asked me a few questions too.

"I feel like a pepsi.." I said looking at the choices.

I looked into my pocket for my change. I took it out of my pocket and counted it.

"Darn!" i said annoyed.

"What's wrong" Naruto asked looking over my shoulder.

"Haha nothing." I said, "Umm Im not thirsty anymore..."

"You don't have enough money do you?" Sasuke asked, well more like stated. He put in his change and pressed a button. He got another one and turned around.

"You figured me out!" I said laughing.

"Here have this one," Sasuke said tossing me a pepsi when he turned around.

"Thanks, I might start liking you." I said. He smirked. I was suspicious but grateful and opened the pop. As soon as I opened the pop it blew up all over me. I heard a laugh and knew it was that dumbass Sasuke. I was beyond pissed. I looked up ready to attack the idiot when I saw Gaara punch him in the face. Sasuke fell to the ground.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Sasuke screamed. "It was a fucking joke!"

Gaara just glared at him. Sasuke glared back but looked away, intimidated. Sasuke got up, ready to attack. Before anything else could happen I grabbed Gaara and pulled him away.

"Let's go Gaara." I said glaring at Sasuke.

"Sky..."I heard Naruto call to me and then he started whispering to Sasuke, "What the hell did you do that for, you know I like her. You blew it!"

"Haha sorry I just couldn't resist. She was so dumb I had to pick on her.." They were still talking but I was too far away to hear anything else.

"Now I need a shower!" I moaned.

"I don't like him" Gaara commented.

"I think he seriously ment it just as a joke though...although it wasn't funny." I said.

"Maybe.." Gaara replied.

"Besides you didn't need to punch him." I said.

"Sorry..." He looked so sad that I felt bad.

"But its okay, that jerk needs somebody to punch him once in a while," I said smiling at Gaara. He cheered up a bit. "I got to go take a shower...I'm gonna be late for my first math class here, that shows how great a student I'am."

"I'll wait for you," he offered looking away, "If you want me to..."

"If you don't mind. I don't want you to be late though. What do you have anyways?"

"The same."

"Oh, we'll both be late then," I said smiling. "Ill shower and change as fast as I can."

I smiled and went into the change room. I turned on a shower and cleaned myself. Luckily I had brought shampoo, so I could clean my hair. When I got out I dried off with one of the towels they had in the room and got dressed in my everyday clothes. I put my dirty gym clothes in my bag, brushed my hair and left the room. It took my about 10 minutes. I had done it all as fast as I could.

When I got out I looked around. Gaara was nowhere in sight. Great I didn't even know where I was supposed to go for math. I started to walk when I felt something cold on my shoulder. I spun around. Gaara was standing there holding a pepsi.

"Thought you might be thirsty..." He said offering the drink to me.

"Thanks, better not have shaken it," I said jokingly. I smiled and he smiled back. We started walking.

"So who's our teacher for math?" I asked.

"Mr. Uchiha." he replied.

"Sasuke? Isn't he a student?" I asked.

"Yea he is, but I ment his brother." he replied.

"He has a brother? Is he nicer than him? I hope so." I wondered aloud.

"He's okay. I don't know him much though. Hes just a substitute for Mr. Hatake though. For half the year or something." he said not quite sure.

"Hm" I said finishing up my pepsi and throwing it in a recycle bin as we walked.

"THis is the room," he said pointing at the door.

"So whats our exuse?" I asked.

"I usually just walk in. Most teachers are scared of me." he calmly replied. That wasn't right though. He sounded as if it was to be expected. I hated when he taked about himsef as if he were a freak. It really bothered me.

"Hmm, I guess we could try that. If he asks, we'll just tell the truth, but we'll say you were sprayed too." I said.

"My hair is dry though.." he commented pointing at his hair.

"I can solve that!" I grabbed my water bottle and poured water on his hair. He looked surprised. "There!"

"You're weird." He laughed.

"Is that so bad?" I asked laughing too.

"No...I like that about you." He said looking at me. That was the first time he ever complimented me and spoke honestly.

"Well I like everthing about you!" I said smiling. He smiled back.

* * *

A/N: I stopped it there! Im gonna start writing the next part right away! I want to get as much as I can done cause theres a lot of birthdays for my friends and family this weekend! Anyways hope u enjoyed and please Review! Love reviews:) 


	3. More than a friend

A/n: Chapter 3! After I do a chapter after this, I'm gonna do more chapters on my other one, and keep switching! I love writing! Well technically its typing..but what ever its pretty much the same...right? Anyways I don't know whats gonna happen this chapter so I can't even give you a teeny tiny hint...although I might become romantically invovled with someone..I'm not sure.. still deciding :P

* * *

Just then the door opened by a Young looking teacher.

"Sorry to break this love chat, but you're late." he said glancing at us. I suspected him to be the teacher. He looked just like Sasuke except his hair was pure black, and had lines under his eyes that made him look more handsome.

"Haha, we have a reason!" I said laughing nervously. I was guessing my face was beet red. "We'll just be sitting now.." I started to waslk to an empty seat, motioning for Gaara to hurry. We sat in the back together. I saw Naruto. He looked glum, I wasn't sure why though. Then I spied Sasuke. He looked at me and looked apologetic.

"You two can stay after everyone leaves and explain why you're so late." Mr. Uchiha said, looking at Gaara and me. We both nodded. Already in trouble.

The math we were doing was really easy. I had done it already in my old school. I didn't pay much attention to it, and eventually dozed off. I felt a tap on my arm. I looked up and noticed it was Gaara poking me. He pointed at the teacher. I was busted again.

"Sorry I tried waking you up before he noticed, but you just swatted me.." He whispered.

The bell rang for the next class. At least he couldn't get mad at me in front of the class. I guess I got lucky. Although I would have been luckier if I had never been late, fallen asleep and then busted. But It take what I can get.

After everyone left Gaara and I walked down to the front where the teacher was waiting.

"You're the new tranfer right?" He asked.

"Yes, Sky Rufflies, sir" I saluted and stood like a soldier. Sometimes I was such a retard. Gaara nudged me. I don't think he want me to get in more trouble. SUrprisingly Mr. Uchiha laughed.

"Anyways why were you two so late?" he asked curiously.

"Well you know Sasuke? Of course you do he's your brother," I said nervously laughing. I was going to take Sasuke down with us! " Well he decided it would be fun with he sprayed me with a pepsi that he got me, seeing as I didn't have enough money, greatfully I took it and opened it. Next thing I knew Gaara and I were both covered in pepsi. So we left in a huff to shower. So that's why we're late." I continued in one breath. He looked at me trying to see if I had told the truth.

"First day and already attacked by my brother," He said laughing.

"Hey, its not very funny.." I said pouting.

"Well I guess you guys are off the hook," He said looking at us.

"Thanks! Let's go Gaara, " I said to Gaara, grabbing his arm. I turned back to the teacher and smiled, "Bye!"

He waved as we left the class. He seemed nice enough, way nicer than his brother too. Although he probably had his moments too.

"We should hurry to all our classes today," I said looking at Gaara. His face was red. WOnder why? Then I looked down and remebered I was still holding his hand. I quickly let go. "Sorry forgot..." I looked away, I knew I was red. When I looked back he smiled and grabbed my hand again and we went to the rest of our classes that day.

After school I couldn't find Gaara anywhere. I looked around everywhere in the school. I figured he must have left already. I guess he forgot we were walking together. I gave up and walked to the front of the school. I saw him through a crowd of people standing by the gate. Somebody was talking to him. I got closer and went through the crowd. It was Neji.

"You think just cause you made a girl as your friend your all that!?!" NEji yelled at him. Apparently he wasn't scared of Gaara." Shes not even cute!"

He knew how to piss me of. I walked over to him. He noticed me and his mouth dropped.

"I didn't see you there, I didn't me.." I went to punch him but stopped right in front of his face.

"What was that about someone not be cute," I said glaring. He smirked, unafraid.

"Can't even hit me!" he started to laugh when a fist went right into his face. I looked to my right to see Gaara pulling his fist back and then punching NEji in the stomach. He fell to the ground with a big thud.

"Gaara..." I said.

"Nobody makes fun of my friend." He said glaring at Neji. He then grabbed my arm and dragged me away.

"Freak!" I heard Neji scream after us. The crowd then withdrew, happy there was a fight.

"You're going to be in trouble Gaara!" I said looking at him.

"I don't care, he was asking for it." He smiled at me, "Just like sasuke was."

"What about me?" said a voice from behind. I turned around. Speak of the devil, it was Sasuke himself.

"Just that I hate you," I said sweetly as I smiled.

"You're that mad?" he asked walking with us. He came between Gaara and me and put his arms around our necks. Gaara looked annoyed by this.

"Hell yea! We got in load of trouble!" I said exagerating...alot. We weren't even in trouble. Gaara looked at me adn I winked.

"Well, I doubt you did seeing as it was my brother, but I guess Im sorry. It was funny though." Sasuke replied.

"You guess?" I said annoyed.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry, geez." He replied still walking with us. Where did he live anyways?

"Don't you have to go home?" I asked sasuke.

"I live this way." He replied calmly.

"Don't you live th.." Sasuke covered Gaaras mouth before he could finish. Obviously he was lying but I could care less. Gaara smacked his hand away and ran ahead.

"I know you don't live this way, so go home!" I shouted at sasuke as I was running to catch up with Gaara. Sasuke looked hurt, but I hadn't ment it to hurt his feelings.

"Wait up Gaara!" I said cathcing up to him.

"WHy don't you walk with him?" Gaara asked annoyed.

"Cause, I said I would walk with you. By the way don't you walk home with your sister?"

"No, she walks with Shikamaru." He said speeding up.

"Stop speeding up," I said speeding up too.

"You know, I don't like him," Gaara said.

"Who Shikamaru?" I asked catching up again.

"No Sasuke, he stares at you all the time, smilling. I think hes planning something." Gaara replied.

"Really? I never noticed. Weird, but I got to give him a chance. Besides maybe he likes me," I said jokingly. We arrived at my house and stopped in front of it.

"This where you live?" he asked.

"Yup! I guess Ill see you tomorrow. Wanna walk to school together?" I asked.

"Sure." He replied. I hugged him.

"Pick me up whenever!" I said letting go and running up the path to my door. I looked at him and smiled. He looked surprised about the hug and his face turned red. I laughed and went inside. I waved before I closed the door.

I ran up the stairs after I closed the door. My new house was pretty big compared to my other house. It had an attic, basement and main floor. I chose to have my room in the attic because it was big even though there were four other rooms to choose from. I guess you could call me a pack rat. I kept almost everything! I hated throwing away things. My room was filled with boxes when I entered it. I didn't want to unpack. I was pretty lazy by then. I heard thje door open and walked down to the door.

"Hey dad," I said smiling.

"Hey, how was your first day of school?" he asked.

"It was good! Classes were easy enough, I made friends, I met this guy and hes really cute. There were others following me all day. I don't know why," I added that in because i loved to bug my dad about boys. Although what I say is usually never true.

"What!?" He demanded.

"I said they followed me! Kind of freaky.." I said pretending to think seriously about it.

"Why those perverted minded, young idiotic mother fuc..." he was getting angry so I stopped him.

"I was just yanking you chain!" I said and ran away laughing.

Over the next month I became best friends with Temari and Hinata. We hung out all the time and talked about everything. Temari was cool and collected most of the time until someone got her angry. Which almost everything did. Hinata was shy and quiet, although she really was alot of fun when it was just us three.

Gaara became my best friend too. More than Hinaat and Temari. We didn't do much like shop or watch a movie but Gaara followed me almost everywhere I went. I didn't mind but I figured he should make more friends. He was starting to be friends with Hinata though. Sometimes he talked to Naruto, but never Sasuke. He still didn't like him being around me. But, when Gaara and I were alone he talked much more and opened up about his feelings and secrets more. Thats what made me the happiest.

Sasuke was Sasuke. He played pranks on me, and only me. But I didn't mind since I got him back more. Because of all the time we spent on pranking each other, we became good friends. He was fun enough to be around. Although Gaara got mad at me whenever we were together.

Naruto was mostly the same as Sasuke. He didn't play pranks as mean as sasuke's, but they were still funny. He usually didn't even do them to me but instead somebody else.

Sakura, Ino and Tenten were okay. we hung out sometimes but not very often. I didn't particularly like them. I was sure they didn't like me either. More like they liked Sasuke.

Neji never bothered me once. From what I knew he never bothered Gaara either. Sometimes when I would glance over his way I would see him looking at me and he would smile. It was quite freaky. I would smile back though and then turn away.He was too weird for my liking.

One day I was walking to school alone. Gaara was sick that day and Temari had left early. I sighed as I got closer and clser to the school. I wasn't used to being alone. I went to the school yard. There was a bench with a tree making shade over it. It was hot so I went and sat down. The bench wasn't very comfortable so I moved down to the ground and put my back against the tree. It was still early before school started so I pulled out my drawing book. I started drawing. I was drawing from my mind so I kept closing my eyes. I never heard any footsteps because I was listening to my mp3. When I opened my eyes again. Someone was sitting in front of me. I blocked my eyes from the sun and saw Neji.

"What do you want?" I asked impatiently.

"I was just admiring you," he said sweetly.

"Right..." I said suspiciously.

"Really!"

"Well what ever. Is there something you want? If not just go." I said looking down at my book again.

"Nice drawing," he said instead of answering my question. I closed my book.

"What do you want?" I asked impatiently.

"You," He said leaning toward me to kiss me.

"Oh Neji," I said dreamily, " Screw you!" I said pushing him down. "I'm not cute enough for you" My voice dripped with sarcasmn. I got up and picked up my stuff. I then started to walk away.

"You're still not over that!" He said annoyed. He got up too. He pushed me against the tree.

"No I have a super gorgeous babe of a boyfriend!" I said not even caring what I said, "Unlike you!"

"Sorry to intrude. I need Sky. Thanks a ton!" Someone grabbed me and pulled me from Neji's grip. It was Sasuke.

"I could have taken care of that myself. I could have kneed him where it hurt the most!" I whispered to him as we walked away.

"Then he would have wanted revenge," He said seriously,"Then what would you have done?"

"I'd think of what when the time came" I said sticking my tongue out.

"Anyways whos this 'Super Babe of a Boyfriend'?" He asked, "I never knew you had one."

"I don't, it was the first thing I could think of" I said looking down.

"Hn" Was all he said.

"I think you were jealous!" I said jokingly and punched his arm lightly.

"What if I was? What would you say then?" he asked with a straight face. I stopped walking. We were far anough from Neji anyways.

"If you're joking, stop!" I said annoyed.

"Im not." He said looking away.

"If you weren't then...kiss me right now!" I said angrily. I knew he wouldn't. He was just pulling a prank as usual. "And you bett..." Then nxt thing I knew I was pushed into the nearby wall and kissed passionately. It was my first kiss(A/N: Not true in real life... :) I have before). I liked it alot. His tongue swirled around in my mouth. Did he actually like me or was it a prank? If it was he'd be sorry. He would be, because I actually liked it, alot and I responded back. When we seperated nobody said anything.

"Are you playing me?" I asked finally.

"No, Are you playing me?" he asked.

"I'm not sure yet," I said wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him again. When we stopped kissing I said, "Nope. Definately not."

It was unexpected. I never thought about Sasuke this way before. Now, I felt like I really loved him. Maybe I did.

* * *

A/N: No Im not a fangirl of Sasuke. :P Hes pretty cool though, although hes arrogant and not real :P Anyways Review and wait for my next chapter! 


	4. Secret?

A/n: Chapter 4. This chapter will probably be about Sasuke and I, and when Gaara and everyone else find out about the kiss :P Anyways R&R. I love Reviews by the way hint hint lol

* * *

The same day the rumour had already spread that we had been seen kissing and now dating. Somebody had seen us kissing and told everybody. It was known to everyone at school by lunch. I figured Neji had followed us and then told everybody. He was such a jerk. I was going to kick him the next time I saw him. He was such a jerk.

Its not like I minded people knowing about us, but I wasn't sure how to tell Gaara. I knew he hated Sasuke. I was wondering how he's act when an arm wrapped around me and hugged me.

"Sasuke?" I asked looking up at the head above me.

"Nope! Naruto!" He said letting go and sitting beside me. "So its true you two are dating?"

"Yea, although I didn't want everybody to know so soon. I don't know how to tell Gaara." I said sighing.

"Why should he care? He's just your friend right?" He asked me.

"Yea, but he doesn't Sasuke...never really did," I said sighing once again.

"He's your friend right? He'll understand." Naruto said taking a bite from his sandwich.

"That's probably the most helpful thing you've told me" I said looking at him.

"Yea...so you really like Sasuke?" He asked glumly, not eating anymore.

"Yea, I do." I said smiling. He slowly smiled. "Hey you know Hinata right?"

"Yea shes the shy girl you hang with..." he replied after remembering.

"Yea, do you think shes cute?" I asked sweetly.

"Sure I guess." He said trying to figure out what I was getting at.

"Well she likes you and I was hoping you might ask her out on a date...?" I wondered aloud.

"Hmmm I guess I will for you." He said glumly.

"Whats wrong with Hinata?" I asked.

"Nothing I just like somebody else." he said look depressed.

"Oh whom is that?" I asked sweetly. I needed to know. Then assasinate her! I knew Hinata liked Naruto...alot!

"I can't tell you. She just started dating my friend though and doesn't care about me" He said sighing.

"Hmmm, want me to talk to her for you?" I asked.

"No, maybe one day I will tell her myself," He said looking at the sky. This was he first time Naruto wasn't goofing off around me.

"Well okay, so you'll try going out with Hinata with a smile on your face, and not a fake one," I said hopefully.

"Sure." He said turning and smiling at me. I wasn't sure if it was fake or not but I smiled back.

"Hey!" I heard someone call and looked behind me.

"Hey guys!" I said to Hinata and Temari.

"Hey.." Naruto said.

"Ask her now, somewhere alone." I whispered to Naruto. He nodded and got up. He went over to Hinata and dragged her by the arm away from the table.

"Wa..." Hinata started to speak confused.

"Real nice..." I said sighing.

"Whats with that..?" Temari asked sitting down.

"You'll find out later," I said smiling.

"So is it true about you and Sasuke?" Temari asked.

"Yea, don't tell your brother though. I'll tell him myself." I said looking at Hinata and Naruto walking away.

"You make him sound like a lost love," Temari said laughing. I couldn't help but laugh too. "But you know, I don't really trust Sasuke. I always see him with other girls."

"I'm sure they're just his fangirls." I said not so sure myself.

"Maybe.." Temari said biting into her sandwich. "where is he anyway?"

"I'm not sure," I said.

"So who you girls gossiping about?" I voice said. I looked beside myself. I knew that voice. It was Sasuke.

"Nobody!" I said smiling. I was glad he was there.

"So where were you Prince Charming?" Temari asked.

"Don't call me that, and I was getting notes I missed the other day." He replied then started eating.

"You could have asked me for them.." I said disappointed he hadn't asked.

"I just didn't want to bother you," He said stopping to smile at me.

"It wouldn't have..." I said pouting.

"Sorry.." he kept on eating.

"Want to come see Gaara with me after school?" I asked sweetly. I wanted him to tell Gaara for me.

"I better not, he doesn't like me at all. Plus when he hears about us, he'll try to kill me, not that I can't handle him!" Sasuke said smirking.

"yea whatever," Temari said annoyed with his attitude.

"Please?" I asked as sweetly and innocently as I could.

"Wait for him to find out himself. That is why you're going right?" He asked eyeing me.

"No, hes my friend and hes sick. He'll like you better if you come!" I said trying to convince him.

"Fine.." He said reluctantly.

"Yay! We'll go after school," I said happily because he had agreed. The bell rang then.

"Crap, I never finished my lunch." Sasuke said annoyed.

"Eat it later dumb ass," Temari said getting up. "Or eat it sooner."

"Whatever," Sasuke said glaring at her and getting up. I got up too and we left for gym.

None of my friends liked Sasuke and I wanted to know why. Even Hinata didn't like him and she liked almost everyone! She said she was scared of him, but there must have been more than that. I was pretty sure they were keeping something from me because he was my friend and now my boyfriend. I had to find out what! I knew who I was I was going to ask. Sasuke's brother. He had to know something.

After gym was over I quickly went to the math room. I was the first one there and went straight to Mr. Uchiha. He was crouching down and looking at books on the shelf.

"Mr Uchiha!" I said speed-walking to him. He looked up from the shelf.

"Oh, Sky. You know when class isn't started you can call me Itachi," He said smiling warmly.

"Oh..okay!" I said beaming. I always wanted to call a teacher by their first name. I really don't know why.

"Anyways what can I do for you?" He asked now standing up.

Is there something I don't know about yo.." before I could finish everybody started coming in, " Can I talk to you later?" Ia sked hopefully.

"Sure," He said smiling once again.

"Thanks!" I said speed-walking again to my seat. I saw Naruto and waved to him to come sit in gaara's spot.

"This is the first time I've sat by you during class before." He whispered to me.

"Really? I guess I do always sit by Gaara..." I said just realizing it, "Anyways, how did it go with Hinata?" I leaned over a bit smiling, waiting for the good news.

"It was pretty good until she ran away..." He said emmotionlessly. I hated when he got into these moods, usually he was so cheery and annoying.

"Ran away? Why?" I asked really confused.

"I donno. I took her to a place we could be alone, asked her to the movies, she blushed and then ran away. It was pretty weird. After I just sat there."

"Ill talk to her...she was probably just too shy or couldn't believe it was happening," I said while quietly laughing to myself.

"Sure.." He said glumly.

"I know..we should go on a double date...or triple date if Temari can find someone...then Hinata won't be shy and I can go on a date!" I said excited.

"Okay," Naruto brightened up.

"Iam so smart..." I said while smiling to myself.

"We should all hang out together today, and we can ask Hinata then together!" Naruto whispered excitedly.

"Okay. Ill ask Temari, Hinata and Sasuke. O wait we're going to see Gaara. We could do it then!" I said smiling. Naruto frowned.

"I only ment you, me and Hinata. maybe Temari...but not Sasuke.." Naruto mumbled to himself.

"What?" I whispered back. I was only able to make out a few word he said. SOmething about Hinata and Sasuke.

"Nothing." He said faking a smile. I ahte when people fake smiles.

"Ok what ever..." I said turning to pay attention to the teacher.

I turned back to Naruto and tried to get his attention. He didn't notice or didn't want to. I turned back and instead wrote a note. I folded the paper after I had finished writing. It said:

Meet us by the gate right after school.

By the way I'm really glad you're my friend!

Love ya Naruto .

Sky

I threw the note on his desk after crumpling it. He noticed it and opened it up. He read it slowly and smiled. He turned just enough to look at me and gave me one of his famous smiles. He also gave me the peace sign before turning back. I was glad he was happy again.

After class ended and the bell rang I waited for everyone to leave.

"Aren't you coming?" Naruto asked.

"I need to ask the teacher something I didn't get. Meet you later!" I said smiling.

"Oh okay," He said and left. He was the last to leave so I walked over to Itachi.

"So what did you want?" He asked me smiling the whole time. He did it so much I was starting to think he faked his smile all day long.

"Is there something about Sasuke I don't know?" I asked getting straight to the point," If there is I want to know!"

"Like what?" He asked, still smiling. God that was annoying.

"I don't know. Temari doesn't like him or trust him. Gaara hates him and sometimes I think Naruto doesn't like him either."

"Maybe their jealous." He said look at his paperwork.

"Temari's a girl." I said bluntly, "And Gaara and NAruto are my friends."

"Haha. You have a point with Temari." he said looking up and smiling. Of course I did. I did with NAruto and Gaara too.

"So what is it?"

"Nothing really."

"Not going to answer me?"

"Its nothing to worry about." He said still smiling. I was almost ready to smack that fake smile off his face.

"Fine," I said angrily as I walked away. I turned my head and said,"By the way you really shouldn't fake smiles. it makes people feel real uneasy around you. Try showing what you really feel. Its alot easier too!"

"Wha.." He looked surprised that i had said that. I smiled and left. If he wasn't going to tell me I would have to find another way.

I found Naruto still wondering to class slowly. Probably waiting for me. I was glad he had. I ran up to him and we went to class together. We happened to see Hinat and asked her to come to Gaaras with us later. She agreed, not once looking at Naruto.

After we were finished school Naruto and I walked to the front gate to wait for everyone. We talked while waiting, but not for long. Temari and Hinata came out together, and not long after Sasuke came too.

"Everyone's here!" I said excitedly.

"Let's go," said Temari walking off.

"On our way to you house Temari can I show them my house? Naruto and Sasuke have never seen it! I like showing my house to people," I said walking too.

"Sure." she said.

"You guys want to see it right?" I asked them turning around.

"Yea!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Sure.." Sasuke said not sounding too interested.

"You're not mad about coming are you?" I said slowing my pace to walk with Sasuke.

"I'm being forced," He said mumbling.

This morning he had acted so sweet. Now he was acting like an ass. How quickly some people could change their attitude. The same was with almost everyone here. Temari for some reason all of a sudden didn't like Sasuke, or was annoyed with him. Naruto was acting glum. Hinata was the only one acting the same. I guess I was too. Or maybe I was acting strange too, but didn't know.

"Well you never had to come! If you didn't want to so badly then you should have refused. Everybody else came willingly. Even Naruto!" I said now glaring at him.

"Does that mean I can go?"

"No! I'm not telling him alone!" I said, "Unless you want to break-up already so we don't have to."

"wha.." He looked at me as if to tell if I were bluffing.

"Go and we're through. Not that it counts as much seeing as its been less the 24 hours." He was already getting on my nerves. Man did I know how to keep a boyfriend.

"Already fighting?" Temari said stopping to look back at us. Everybody else was looking, even people we didn't know.

"No just a disagreement." I said still glaring at Sasuke.

"Ill go.." he said looking down and we all started to walk again. I was sure he was going to break up with me before. I guess he could take alot. But for some reason he kept getting on my nerves. It was probably because of that secret. Or was there even one? Maybe it was something small. Probably. I had to get it off me mind.

We got to my house. I looked at it. I wasn't in the mood to show it to them anymore. More like I didn't want to show Sasuke anymore.

"Lets just go to your house" I said angrily.

"B..b..ut I though we were going to show...th..them your house?" Hinata asked slowly.

"Somebody isn't even interested. He doesn't even want to be here. We should make it quick so he doesn't ahve to spend more time with his NEW girlfriend." I said glaring.

"Ooo.." Hinata said.

"But Sakura..I want to see!" Naruto said glumly.

"Next time Naruto. Ill give you a personal tour." I said trying to smile.

"Yay!" Naruto was excited by the deal. I couldn't help but genuinely smiling.

"My house is right there so lets hurry." Temari said. We ran across the street and inside her house.

"Gaara I'm home!" Temari yelled. We heard nothing. Temari's mom was always at work so I knew she wouldn't be there. I had just found out recently that her dad was dead. He had died in a car crash. He was hit by a drunk driver and was instantly killed.

"Let's surprise him." I whispered. Temari looked at me adn smiled.

"sure." We walked up the stairs quietly, even Sasuke and Naruto. We got to Gaara's bedroom door and I opened it quickly.

Gaara was standing in the middle of the room half naked. He wore a towel on his waste and was still wet. He may have been pale, but it didn't make him unattractive. It made him even more attractive. I realized I was staring at him and looked down to the floor. He had looked so confused.

"Oh my gawd! Iam so sorry!" I said slamming the door shut. I looked at everyone. They all looked horrified. Especially the guys. I guess they didn't really like walking into a guys room when the guy was naked. Hinata was blood red and Temari's mouth was open.

"Oops.." I said nervously. The door opened.

"Why didn't you knock?" a voice from behind me said. Obviosly Gaara.

"We wanted to surprise you," I said turning around. He just finished putting on his t-shirt.

"We didn't mean to see you..like that.." Naruto said nervously. "we thought you would be sick in bed."

"I felt better." Gaara said. He didn't seem to mind we had seen him anymore.

"Why don't we all go to the kitchen and have a drink.." Temari said trying to change the conversation.

"Sure," I said happy for the change.

I started walking to their kitchen. I had been here many times before so I knew where to go. My heart was pounding the whole way there. I put my hand on my chest. I could feel my heart racing. I whispered mentally to my heart to calm down. Just because I saw Gaara half naked doesn't mean you have to pound so hard. Hes just a guy friend who I accidently saw, I kept whispering mentally.

"Are you okay?" Gaara asked me. I jumped.

"Yea, yea Im fine! Im fantastic neva betta! I just need to go bathroom!" I said quickly and ran to the bathroom.

I locked the door behind me. I turned the light on and looked in the mirror. My face was beet red. I turned the cold tap on and washed my face. I waited for my face t return to normal before I went back. It finally did and I slowly exited the bathroom. I walked to the kitchen.

"I'm back," I said smiling, "but I need to talk to Hinata!"

"M..me?" Hinata asked.

"Yup!" i said grabbing her arm. "we're borrowing your room Temari."

"Sure.." Temari said confused. I smiled and left with Hinata.

I couldn't be thinking of boys now! Not for me anyways! I had to help Hinata and naruto get together! I quickly took her to Temaris room and closed the door. I heard quiet footsteps outside the door and knew somebody was listening.

"Hinata...I have something to tell you.." I said seriosly but indicated to Hinata I was getting rid of the easedroppers.

"Oo..what is it?" Hinata asked playing along.

"I think im...pregnant!" I said fake sniffling. I heard a thud and heard Naruto begin to talk.

"S..Sasuke! Not even a day!" He said surprised.

"Wha.." I heard Sasuke. I opened the door then.

"Get lost creeps, its private! Naruto come in!" I said annoyed.

"You...'re preg.." naruto stutterd.

"Nope, Im still vergin! Now scram Sasuke!" I said Annoyed. Then I saw Temari and Gaara. "You guys were listening too!"

"Haha.." Temari laughed nervously. Gaara just stared at me. He looked angry. Did he know already?

"Just go..." I said annoyed. Temari and Sasuke left quickly laughing together oddly. Gaara stared at me and finally got up to leave. He mumbled something as he left.

"Sorry Sky," Naruto apologized after i closed the door.

"Its okay." I said. "anyways! Hinata we have an idea! We're gonna go on a triple date tomorrow! Unless Gaara wants to come..then its a...I don't even know the word..." I said laughing. I was excited. I even forgot I was amd at Sasuke.

"Bu..bu.." Hinata stammered.

"You'll go with Naruto, Ill go with Sasuke, Temari will find someone, and so will Gaara!" I said. "You want to right?"

"It'll be fun!" Naruto joined in. He was so cooperative now.

"I do...o..okay," Hinata agreed.

"Yay! Lets go tell the others!" I said.

It went a lot easier than I thought it would. I though Hinata would find an exuse because she was too shy. That or she would ahve run away. Now that convincing her to have the guts to go on the date was done, I had to tell Gaara about Sasuke.

We all walked to the kitchen. I was pretty sure they hadn't listened to our conversation after I had kicked them out. They didn't look like they had, they were busy telling Gaara the school work he had missed and all the funny things that had happened. When we came in they looked at us as if they were waiting for big news. So I decided to give them some.

"I found out im not pregnant!" I said laughing at my own dumb joke. They all laughed except Gaara. He just kept looking at me.

"Guess what!" Naruto said after everybody stopped laughing.

"What?" Temari asked curiously.

"We're going on a quadruple date!" He said excited.

"Wouldn't that just be hanging out?" Sasuke asked sarcastically.

"Yea thats so true..." Temari agreed. I explained why we were all going together and they finally got it.

"Oh, so whos all going? Did you even ask?" Sasuke asked amused.

"You're all being forced!" I said smiling, daring them to say no.

"Who is all?" Gaara asked.

"Well, Hinata and Naruto, Sasuke and me, Temari and somebody, and you and somebody," I said sneaking in the part with me and Sasuke.

"Did you say you and Sasuke?" Gaara asked angrily, "am I missing something?"

"Well you see Sasuke and I..." I started to say.

"I can put two and two together..!" he said angrily and got up leaving,"and Im not going!" He left the room. We heard a door slam.

"Why is he so angry?" Naruto asked.

"Yea.." I asked a bit annoyed but yet sad.

"Obviously you can't put two and two together." Temari said sighing. Sasuke whispered in her ear and she nodded, and Sasuke whispered to Hinata.

"Thought so... did you ask him?"

"Nope, its just obvious." Temari replied. Naruto and I were perplexed (A/N: I wanted to use a big word :D).

"What's obvious?" I asked.

"You really don't know?" Sasuke asked.

"No I'm sorry we're not as bright as you," I said annoyed that I didn't get it yet.

"Gaara likes you!" Hinata exclaimed as if she couldn't contain it. I looked at them all.

* * *

A/n: Chapter 4 done.. I have to do the other story now, but Ill switch after every chapter! Anyways Review! . I bid you Adieu(Or however u spell it) :P 


	5. Aya

A/N: Chapter 5! This'll be befoer the date..and yup I did make a character up. You could say she's my imaginery friend, although that amkes me sound kinda psycho.. ha ah maybe Iam a psycho. You just neva know!

Disclaimer: Once again, even though I've only said it like once... I do NOT own Naruto, although I wish I did.. :( But life is cruel :P

"You guys are oddballs! Heck I would have believed you if Sasuke was a bit jealous! But he isn't so I don't" I said smiling because I hadn't been fooled. "Gaara's in on it too right? I can't believe you got him to do it! I bet hes laughing outside right now! We better go get him!" I said laughing. Naruto still looked confused. I guess he wasn't in on it.

"Sky, hes not out there.." Temari said.

"Sure," I said calming down.

I got up and went down the stairs that led to the door that went outside. I opened it but he wasn't there. I figured he went to the store or something so I put on my shoes to find him. I'd prove that it was a joke.

I ran out the door closing it on my way out. I heard them call after me as I ran downthe street but I didn't care. It was probably a bogus exuse not to go. I ran to all the nearby stores and streets, but I never saw him. I asked around if anybody had seen him. Somebody told me they had seen him heading for the school so I ran toward it. When I got there I looked in the front, but found no one. I ran around the school and still didn't find him. I was about to give up when I heard a cough. I heard it again and ran toward the sound.

Gaara was sitting by the same tree. He was coughing and never noticed me. I sat beside him and touched his arm. He turned his head and looked at me. I smiled.

"Hey," I said cheerily. HE really did look angry.

"Hey.." he grumbled and coughed.

"You're not mad about Sasuke are you?" I asked slowly. He looked at me and glared.

"He just went after you cause I was gone...cough...and couldn't stop him..cough.." he mumbled.

"Why do you hate him so much?" I asked.

"I just do...cough..." he replied coldly. "Why do you like him?"

"Im not sure...I really liked when he kissed me." i said and Gaara's eyes got big.

"You kissed?" he asked.

"Yea...my frist kiss." I said and he looked away.

"hm" he mumbled and coughed.

"But you know I don't think I like him, I think i liked the kiss. Thats why I was excited about the date, I was going to decide then. I really want you to come with us. Will you please?" I asked trying to make puppy dog eyes.

"hmm, sure," He said laughing at my attempt. He started to cough again.

"You're not better are you?" I asked him concerned.

"Guess not," he said coughing.

"Lets go back." I said standing up. I put my arms out to help him get up. He grabbed them and I pulled him up. We started walking back to his house.

After we walked for a bit in silence I started to talk.

"You know what Temari, Sasuke and Hinata said?" I said to him.

"No what..?" he asked curiously.

"That you like me! I knew you guys were pranking me though. But why did you do it too?" I asked. He looked away.

"I didn't.." he said.

"They forced you?!" I asked surprised.

"No.." he said coughing again.

"Then what?" I asked now very curious.

"Did it ever occur to you that it might be true." He mumbled.

"What?" I asked not able to hear.

"I said, I like you!" He said practically yelling. I stopped walking.

"You know what? You shouldn't mess with me!" I said yelling too.

"I'm not!" he yelled back coughing. I stopped talking and looked at him. I wasn't sure what to do so I just grabbed his hand and started walking again.

We walked the rest of the way in silence. When we got to his house I opened the door and walked him to his room. He went inside and into his bed still coughing. I looked at him and left for the kitchen. I saw Temari and Naruto talking.

"Where is everybody?" I asked sitting down. Temari looked at me.

"Huh? You're back. I never heard you. Is Gaara back too?" she asked.

"Yea," I said, "Guess you weren't lying."

"You asked him?" Naruto asked surprised, "And he answered you?"

"Yea," I said.

"He sure is brave.." Naruto said.

"Where is he?" Temari asked.

"Oh I took him to his room, he wasn't any better. I found him coughing outside the school." I said a bit concerned now.

"Oh.." Temari said.

"So where is sasuke and Hinata?" I asked.

"Hinata had to go and Sasuke decided to walk her home." Naruto replied.

"I see how concerned he was about me.." I mumbled, "Why didn't you walk her home, Naruto?"

"OH, I was waiting for you and Gaara to come back before I left." He replied.

"Oh, well thanks," I said smiling.

"Well I got to go!" he said getting up, "See you tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow?" I asked confused.

"Yea, instead on Sunday we decided Saturday..." he said leaving the room. We heard him run down the stairs and out the door.

"So.." Temari said.

"Yea?" I asked. I knew she wanted something.

"Could you stay here while I go to the store? I have to get stuff for supper...but I don't want to leave Gaara alone while hes sick." she said pleadingly.

"Well...I really don't have anything better to do... will you...ummm wear a mustache to the store?" I asked.

"No! Fine Ill just stay," she said pretending to pout.

"I was kidding," I said laughing.

"Thanks, " she said getting up and grabbing her purse. "I shall be back! Ill hurry!"

"Okay, get my a v.c. coke" I said after her as she ran down the stairs and out the door.

"ok!" she said and closed the door.

I sat there waiting for her return. I started tapping my fingers on the table making a rhythem. It was fun at first but it got annoying and boring after a few seconds. I stretched out my legs as I sat. I hated being alone and having nothing to do. I went to the living room and turned on their tv. I flipped throught he channels but found nothing. It figured, seeing as I was bored. I turned off the tv and decided to call Hinata. I dialed her number on the phone beside the couch and waited. It ran and rang but nobody picked up. I figured she wasn't home yet or went out with her parents.

I walked around the living room bored. I looked at the hallway. I figured I might as well check on Gaara, see if he needed anything. I walked to his room and slowly opened the door. I looked at his bed. He hadn't changed or anything. I figured he was so tired he fell on the bed and put his covers on. He looked like a little kid sleeping. I started laughing as quietly as I could. I felt like a babysitter watching a little kid.

"Temari, shut up." he moaned.

"She's gone..." I said, feeling bad I had woken him up.

"Oh.." he said.

"So feeling any better?" I asked.

"A bit," he said and coughed.

"Guess I jynxed it hey?" I said laughing.

"Yea.." he said not very enthused.

"Need anything?" I asked.

"No, I can get stuff myself." he mumbled.

"You can but, Im going to get it for you," I replied.

"Ill get it myself.." he said mumbling again and he coughed.

"Im going to get it for you and Im not letting you out of your bed as long as I'm here." I replied sitting in his chair.

"Do whatever you want.." he said coughing.

"have you had any cough syrup or anything?" I asked.

"Yea..." he replied. I got up and felt his forehead. It was hot.

"You have a fever!" I said.

"Whatever.." he replied not caring.

"You should care about yourself more," I said seriously. He never replied.

I figured he had fallen asleep again. I was a bit disappointed. I had been hoping he'd talk to me, even though he was sick. I remembered how hot he felt and decided to get him a cold wash cloth. It always helped me when I fever so I decided it might help him. I walked to the bathroom and found a wash cloth. I turned the cold water on and ran to the kitchen to get an icecube. I went back witht he icecube and got the wash cloth wet. I rubbed the icecube on it after and turned the water off. I rung it out and took it back to Gaara's room. I walked up to him slowly and trying not to wake him up I put the wash cloth on his head.

He moved a bit but never woke up. I sat down again.

"What am I going to do...Sasuke or Gaara...geez and I have Hinata and Naruto to worry about." I mumbled and sighed. I had forgotten about it but now that I had nothing to do I couldn't help but thinking about it. I wasn't sure what to do.

I kept thinking, and thinking about what to do and then the next thing I remember was being shooken. I opened and closed my eyes trying to focus them. I had fallen asleep from boredom and too much thinking. I looked at the person who had woken me up. It was Gaara.

"Oh, hey, ha..guess I fell asleep."

"Yea...thanks for the cloth, it helped." he said indicating the cloth in his hand.

"Oh, no problem." said yawning. I looked around his room for a clock. I looked at the time and noticed I had been asleep for three hours, it was 8 already. "Whoa!"

"Sorry, its kinda late now." he said.

"It's okay you were asleep, besides its not that late and I live next door." I said smiling. "Is Temari back?"

"I don't know I just got up myself." he replied.

"Oh, well you feel any better?" I asked.

"Yea, a bit." he replied. "I gotta go bathroom." he said leaving. I got up and decided to look for Temari.

I walked into the hallway. I looked in her room but found no one. I heard a voice from the kitchen so I went there. I found her talking on the phone.

"Yea, its okay...bye" Temari said and hung up the phone. "Hey, sleepyhead."

"Hi, why didn't you wake me up?" I asked.

"You looked so cute asleep that I didn't want to wake you up. If you're wondering I called your dad and told him." she said smiling.

"Oh, so who was that on the phone?" I asked.

"Oh, my mom. She's not coming home tonight." she replied and sat down. She threw me a coke, "here."

"Thanks, but I was kidding." I replied.

"I know, I just decided to get it for you."

"Thanks, so you wanna sleep over tonight?" I asked opening up the pop.

"I can't leave Gaara alone, although I really want to." she said sighing.

"He can come over too. We have a spare room and if he wants he can sleep on my floor," I siad laughing. She laughed too.

"Well then I accept your offer, that is if he comes." she said in her made-up accent. i just laughed. Just then gaara walked in.

"Whats so funny?" he asked.

"Nothing really, but do you wanna sleep over tonight?" I asked. "Of course Temari will be there."

"Uhh sure..?" he replied kind of confused. It was the first time I'd asked him to sleep over. He was a boy after all.

"Okay, great!" I said. "Just grab some clothes or whatever you need."

"Ill just use your clothes," Temari said lazily.

"Sure." I agreed. We usually traded clothes, as weird as that was.

"Ill be back in a minute.." Gaara said leaving.

"Im hungry.." I said after my stomach growled. Temari laughed.

"Want a banana? Anything else takes time to make." Temari offered and threw one at me knowing I'd take it. I peeled it and began to eat.

"So who you going to ask out?" I asked her.

"Well, I already asked someone." she replied smiling.

"Who? And when?" I asked surprised.

"Shikamaru. I saw him at the store." she replied. I knew she liked him. I was happy for her. She had been wanting to ask him out for a while.

"Aww, good for you." I said smiling and I went and hugged her.

"Thanks, so who should we set Gaara up with? I doubt he'll ask anyone and we know he likes you" She asked. I sat down again.

"I don't know..." Just then we heard the front door open and close. We heard footsteps come up the stairs and waited for who ever to come to the kitchen. "Your mom?"

"I don't think so, probably Kankuro." she replied. Just then he walked in. He looked at us.

"Hey, shorty." he said referring to me just because he was taller than me.

"Hey dork," I kidded. He sat down.

"So what are you two gossiping about?" he asked.

"We're wondering who to set Gaara up with for our date." I explained.

"Oh, why not that girl, whats her name..Hinata?" he asked.

"Shes going with naruto." Temari replied.

"why not you shorty, he likes you after all." he said grabbing a banana.

"You knew too?" I asked.

"yea.. it was obvious." he said eating.

"Oo." I said feeling pretty dunce.

"Sakura, Ino, Tenten?" Temari suggested.

"No, I would rather not be with them." I said.

"Me neither," temari said laughing.

"mmm there's this girl down the block. I think shes your age. Why not ask her, she's usually at the school field right about now." Kankuro suggested.

"That's not a bad idea!" I said jumping up. "Let's go, tell Gaara we'll be back and to wait."

"Okay," he said.

"Um okay, let's go!" Temari said getting up and running to the front door. We bumped into Gaara on our way.

"we'll be back!" I said getting out shoes on. We ran out the door. We ran to the school as fast as we could, not wanting to miss her. When we got there I looked around and saw a girl sitting on the grass by a tree.

"Hey!" I shouted as we ran toward her. She looked at me surprised.

"Umm who are you?" she asked.

"Oh ha ha, This is My friend Temari and Im Sky!" I said.

"What's your name?" Temari asked breathing hard. I guess I had dragged her a little too fast. Even I was tired.

"I..it's Aya." she replied. I looked at her in more detail. She was pretty. Her hair was a silver colour and her eyes were red. She wore a red dress that matched her eyes.

"Nice to meetcha!" I said excited.

"Yea..." she looked a bit confused and scared.

"I know this might sound weird, but we were wondering if you would go on a date with my brother. A bunch of our friends are going and so are we. Its not really date in a way. Anyways we were wondering if you wanted to. We're going tomorrow!" Temari said quickly.

"If you want you can come to my house and sleep over, although that sounds weird since we just met." I said quickly too, "but then you can meet him and us too!"

"Uh, Uh, I would have to ask my brother.." she said confused.

"So you will come over! Great! Come on." I said helping her up.

"By the way we've never seen you at school before," Temari said.

"Oh Im home-schooled." she replied after standing up.

"Oh!" I said.

"We must seem like nut jobs, asking all this stuff and just walking up to you" Temari said laughing.

"Oh, not at all!" she said shaking her head.

"Good!" I said. "So where do you live?"

"Over there," she said pointing at a house.

"Let's go ask!" I said grabbing her hand. We walked over to ehr house. She didn't talk. She seemed like she really wanted friends though, kind og like Gaara had before, btu she didn't seem as mean as he had. When we got to the door she opened it.

"Im home," she called, "Wait here." She ran up the stairs. We just waited.

After a while a guy came to the stairs as did Aya. He was pretty hot in my oppinion. He had red hair with messy bangs, that made him look mysterious because they covered part of his eyes. His eyes from what i could tell were also red with a mix of black, that i had never seen before. He was tall and stood as if he was confident in everything he did. It gave you the feeling he was really mature but mysterious. He looked about 18.

"Why are you here?" he asked.

"Um to make friends with your sister..?" I replied wondering if they were actually related.

"Hn, go ahead Aya." He replied and walked away. She smiled at us.

"Who's he? Your brother?" I asked, although it was obvious.

"Yea, his name is Kyo." she said.

"Oh," Temari said.

"Anyways, you don't need to bring anything with you unless you have to, I have clothes that would fit you!" I said smiling, "We have lots of blankets and stuff!"

"It's true, they love their blankets for some reason." Temari said laughing.

"Oh.. okay," she said looking startled from my offer.

"Come on!" I said. She quickly hurried back down the stairs and we left.

"We going to go to her house first and get her brother. He would have came but he was sick today, so we left with out him." I explained.

"Yea, he might seem a bit grouchy too." Temari said. Everybody thought he was all the time anyways, so I didn't see how it mattered.

"Oh, okay!" she said getting a bit excited.

"My dad's going to freak, I never asked!" I said laughing.

"Think he'll send us packing?" Temari asked.

"Nah, hes a good enough dad, he wouldn't.." I said smiling and started running.

"Hey wait for us!" Temari yelled after me and she grabbed Aya's hand and ran too.We quickly got back and went inside.

"Gaara, you better be ready!" I yelled in the house.

"Yea," came our reply.

"Where you going?" Kankuro asked appearing in front of the stairs, with gaara.

"My house for a sleep over!" I replied excited.

"And I wasn't invited?" He asked pretending to be hurt.

"Nope," i said smiling. He just walked away laughing.

"That was my other brother Kankuro," Temari whispered, "The red head is the guy we were talking about. He doesn't know yet."

"Oh," Aya replied surprised.

"Are we going?" gaara asked coming down the stairs.

"Yup!" I said smiling and opening the door. He just looked at me. "That's my house," I said pointing at it went I got out the door. I started running across the yard and they followed. I opened the door.

"I'm home!" I yelled, but got no response. "What the heck.."

"Maybe he's asleep?" Temari suggested.

"He stays up late." I said running up the stairs. I almost ran passed it but I noticed the brightgreen paper. I walked over to it and Read it.

_Sky, I went out. If you're hungry order a pizza with the cash I left. Yes, Temari can sleep over. How'd I know? I'm psychic. -Dad_

"Weirdo," I said, "He's out, you guys can come up if you want."(A/N: My dad writes that about my friends everytime he goes out at night and I'm at a friend's. Its pretty funny).

"Should I go home?" Aya asked.

"Nah, he won't care. He said Temari could, why not two others?" I said shrugging, "And we can get pizza!" Just then my stomahc growled and Temari laughed.

"You'll probaby eat it yourself." she said.

"I could, but I must share, as sad as it is." I said laughing.

"Where am I sleeping?" Gaara asked..

"Oh right, well normally you'd sleep on my bedroom floor, but you're a boy and that's be inappropriate," I said in my most parent-like voice, "So you get a big comfy bed!"

"Aya will sleep in the room with us." Temari said smiling at her.

"Ill show Gaara to his room, and Temari and Aya shall order the pizza! The usual!" I said walking to the rooms with Gaara. "You can have the room closest to the bathroom. Just in case, you know?" I said showing him a room.

"I'm not that sick..." he mumbled, "I won't throw up and I'm feeling better."

"Okay, but you still get this room, it's the only one with a bed so far," I said laughing. "Go do whatever you want in the room, without destroying it and then meet us in the kitchen, or come now."

"Ill just come now.. by the way whats with the girl?" He asked opening the door and throwing his stuff in the room.

"Oh, shes a new friend," I said smiling.

"Right..." He said narrowing his eyes.

"Yup," I said skipping back to the kitchen. He just followed, watching me.

"Guys, we should play spin the bottle!" I said jumping into the kitchen. Temari just hung up the phone.

"Sure," Temari said. Aya nodded her head.

"Gaara go grab a bottle from.. never mind. " I said pulling out my coke bottle from my pocket. I quickly finished it and went and washed it out. "that was good."

We all went to my room. I turned off the lights suddenly and must have scared Aya because I heard her scream to herself. I laughed and went to turn on my Lava lamp. It gave off enough light to play.

"Who wants to spin first?" I asked.

"Ill start," Temarin said spinning the bottle. It stopped at me.

"truth or dare." she asked.

"Dare, and nothing gross." I said getting up. She always made me run.

"Umm run around the block twice with, a short skirt and Tank top on." she said.

"Its cold out there!" I said.

"So?" She said smiling.

"Fine, its an easy dare!" I said. "I have to go change though, so exuse me!"

"and heels!" Temari said.

"Fine, fine." I grabbed my stuff and left for the bathroom. I quickly slipped on the black skirt and black Tank top. I was going to wait until I put on the shoes. I hated high heels and I only had two pairs. Black and white. My mom had made me buy them, just in case.

"How do I look?" I asked kiddingly as I went to my room again.

"Like a model!" Temari said laughing. Aya nodded her head and Gaara just looked at me.

"Well thank you," I said batting my eyelashes and talking in an accent. "Shall we go, or am I to go alone?"

"We shall come!" Temari said in her accent. They all got up and followed me down the stairs.

"I shall prance around the neighborhood now!" I said putting on my heels. "It shall not be easy."

"I don't want you to break your ankle so take off the heels. I was just kidding before." Temari said.

"Well thank you for your concern." I said taking them off. "anything else you wish to change?"

"Yes, instead just run to the school and back with Gaara. Wouldn't want you to be mugged! Its about the same distance too." Temari said pushing Gaara.

"Wanna come for a run with me?" I asked sweetly.

"Sure..." he said.

"Ready...set.." Temari said and pointed at Aya.

"GO!" Aya yelled.

"Is this a race?" I asked laughing as I ran foreward.

"It is! Whoever wins gets the first piece of pizza!" Temari yelled.

"I'll win!" I said running ahead of Gaara. We raced down the streets with out stopping for there were no cars or anything driving around. He caught up to me and started getting a lead. I ran faster and got ahead. He did the same and it went like that for a while. We were both panting by the time we got to the school. I ran through the gate and to the grass. I fell down laughing and panting. Gaara did the same.

"We should keep going, but I'm tired. Let's both rest k?" I asked.

"Okay," he said happy for the break.

"So why are you running so fast?" I asked, "You must really want that pizza!"

"No, just don't want you to show me up!" he said laughing before I did for once.

"Well, that's not very nice. I will win though. I have the motivation of first pizza slice!" I said laughing.

Just then Gaara turned to me and kissed me. I didn't stop him, more like a kissed him back. I had to admit I liked him kissing me. Even more than Sasuke. It didn't last long, but I wanted it to. He sat up quickly.

"Sorry," He said getting up and running to my house.

I just sat there. I heard a movement from my left and looked. I couldn't tell at first, but after a while I could identify the person.

"Sasuke!" I practically screamed. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh uh, I was coming back from a friends." He said slowly. I figured he never saw the kiss and was relieved.

"Oh," was all I could say though.

"Sorry for leaving before you got back." He said sitting down. "So why are you here?"

"Oh, Truth or Dare..." I said getting up.

"Oh well Ill walk you home if you want." He offered.

"Only if you'll race me." I said smiling.

"In that?" he asked looking at me.

"Sure, its part of the dare," I said getting ready.

"Fine," he said laughing.

"Go!" I screamed running ahead. There wasn't much to the race. I was ahead the whole time, but I knew he was letting me win. When we got there I waved to Temari.

"Why didn't you try?" I asked Sasuke when he got to my house. "I hate winning when the other person isn't trying."

"Sorry, well I better go," he said running away before I could get madder.

"So what happened with you and Gaara? He went inside and said he was going to sleep as soon as he got here and who was he?" Aya asked. I had forgotten almost.

"Why are you red?" Temari asked. I hadn't realized I was blushing.

"Oh, that was my boyfriend I met him at the school oddly enough and Gaara just wasn't feeling good and came back ahead of me," I said smiling. " I Better go check on him!"

"Ok," Temari said suspiciously. She knew something was up but I didn't care to tell her right now so I ran inside with them following.

"Gaara you okay?" I asked when I got to his room.

"Yea." He said.

"Can I come in?" I asked.

"Im changing..." he mumbling.

"Oh, well Ill come back later..." I said disappointed but happy at the same time. I didn't want to talk about before.

The door bell rang and I saw Temari run to the door with the money. I heard her talking and closing the door. She ran up the stairs carrying a pizza box.

"Great I'm hungry!" I said running toward her, "Gaara food!" I yelled.

"Im coming," I heard from the room.

"Ill wait for him seeing as he gets first piece," I told Temari remembering the prize.

She shrugged and walked away. When he came out he looked at me and then looked away again. I looked down too.

"Hey Gaara, this might seem odd to ask after, you know..but could you ask Aya to the movies tomorrow?" I asked still looking down.

"Sure..." He mumbled and walked passed me.

"By the way, I li.." he looked back at me. "Never mind."

"Okay," he said and continued to walk. I followed after him.

"Aya, wanna go to the movies with me.. or us tomorrow I mean?" he asked as soon as he got in the kitchen. Temari and Aya looked up from the table surprised.

"Oh, umm sure.." she replied.

"okay," He said sitting down and grabbed a piece of pizza and ate. He was awful quick about it.

I sat down and began to eat too. We talked about tomorrow and Temari and I told Aya about everybody who was coming. She looked really interested and didn't take her eyes off of us the entire time. She barely even ate. After that we talked about Aya and her life. After a while Gaara got bored and decided to go to sleep.

"Im going to bed" he said and left.

"I think Im gonna go to sleep too," said getting up and leaving the room too.

"Night," Temari and Aya said. I heard them continuing to talk. I slowly walked to my room. when I got there I quickly changed and fell onto my bed. I was going to make two spots for Aya and Temari to sleep but I noticed they already had. I turned on my cd player and adjusted the volume. I went under the covers and went to sleep right away.

a/n: Thanks for reading! Its pretty boring, but I do it for my own amusement. :)


	6. How could you?

A/N: June 10th was my birthday, and started writing this then(my mom ditched me to go to the dump sadly.. 0.0 She took my brother and dad.) I wanted to do this about my birthday too, but it would be too much happening at the same time, so I decided to do it next chapter, but this ones gonna be bout da date :)

I woke up to the sun shining in my eyes. I covered them and sat up. I looked around the room and saw Temari and Aya still sleeping. I turned of my music and got out of the bed slowly. I stepped over Temari and Aya and slowly opened the attic door and stepped down the stairs slowly. I slowly walked to the kictchen. As a habit when I got there I opened the fridge and closed it after five seconds without looking. I walked over to the cupboard. I opened and stopped halfway when I heard a noise from behind. I turned around and saw Gaara at the table.

"Oh hi...were you there the whole time?" I asked still not fully woken up.

"Yea, I called your name but you never answered," he replied.

"Oh, sorry, still asleep I guess. Anyways want some cinnamon toast crunch?" I asked showing him the box and he nodded. I threw him the box and got the milk, a bowl and spoon. I placed them on the table and grabbed a peach.

"Aren't you having any?" He asked after pouring the milk and cereal.

"Nah, I hate cereal." I replied biting the peach. "Didn't you know that?"

"No..." he said eating.

"I did," Temari stated as she walked and sat down. Aya followed her, kind of like a baby chick or something. She grabbed the cereal and went for two bowls after offering it to Aya.

"When did you guys go to sleep?" I asked.

"Not long after you two.." Aya said barely loud enough to hear.

"Oh, anyways when are we meeting the others?" I asked.

"In three hours I think," Temari said eating quickly. I looked at the clock. In three hours it would be 3:30pm.

"Why so early?" I asked yawning.

"Oh Hinata wants us to help her choose what to wear and stuff like that. Gaara you can come too. Aya is coming of course." Temari said pointing at them.

"Whatever, what else would I be doing anyways." he complained. Everybody just looked at him and continued to eat. When Everybody finished eating and I put the dishes in the sink.

"So when are we meeting everybody else?" I asked.

"Oh didn't I tell you this?" She asked.

"Well yeah but I wasn't really listening.." I said.

"Oh, well we're suppose to meet at five," she said.

"Oh okay. Im gonna go for a shower. No offense Gaara or anything but you should go home while we get ready. We'll come get you after." I said getting up.

"Okay.."He said getting up too. He waved and left quickly.

"I have to showers, so who wants to go first?" I asked.

"You and I can go and Aya you go home and get some clean clothes. Casual. I think Sky's clothes won't fit you. You're a bit smaller. You won't need to knock when you come back. You can shower here or there, its up to you. But we're gonna do you're hair and stuff." Temari explained quickly.

"Fine. Im gonna go shower now." I replied running to the closet getting a towel and ran to my bathroom. "You can use that bathroom. Choose whatever clothes you want!" I yelled before closing the bathroom door.

I took a long, hot shower. When I got out I quickly dried. I went into my room and noticed Temari wasn't there yet so I quickly picked out some clothes from my messy dresser. I chose a blood red tanktop and a pair of black jean capris. I quickly got some underwear and got dressed. I put another dry towel on my shoulders so I wouldn't get my clothes wet and dried my hair more. I brushed my hair afterwards and began to braid it leaving pieces of my hair out. It covered my eye partly on the left side like usual. When I was done with my hair I looked at myself in the mirror and decided not to wear make-up. Although I usually never do.

I ran down my bedroom stairs looking for Temari. I was running to the kitchen when I bumped into someone.

"Whoa," I heard and looked up at my dad. He looked like he had just gotten up.

"Sorry, did you see Temari?" I asked.

"Uhh yea shes in the kitchen.." he replied yawning, "Who else is here? I saw alot of shoes last night."

"Oh a new friend Aya slept over and Gaara. Don't wory he was in another room." I said quickly.

"Oh.." he yawned not sounding like he was paying attention or cared.

"Well, Im gonna go to the kitchen now. Oh and Im going out soon." I said walking away. I got no reply. i heard him walk back to his room. I knew he was going abck to sleep.

"Hey, done?" Temari asked when she saw me.

"Yea," I said looking at Temari. She wore a black t-shirt cut so you could see her shoulders and a hot pink strap. It had a hot pink star in the middle. She wore a short skirt that matched. It was black and had a slit on one side where it was hot pink. It was one of my favourite outfits and it looked good on her. She did some make-up but not much. Her hair was done like usual.

"How do I look?" she asked.

"You look great. I feel real plain compared to you," I said laughing.

"You look fine," temari said laughing too.

"Thanks, so Aya's not here yet?" I asked.

"Nope." Temari said sitting down at the table. I looked at the clock. It was alread 2:00 pm. Just then I heard the front door open. I heard footsteps coming and knew it was Aya.

"Hey, Im back," she greeted cheerfully.

"Hey," Temari and I greeted back. Aya was wearing a simple red summer dress and had her hair pinned back on one side with a red flower clip. She looked really cute.

"You look cute Aya!" I squealed. Sometimes I wished I was cute.

"Thank you," Aya said slighly blushing.

"I guess we don't have to do your hair.." Temair said sounding disappointed.

"Oh Im sorry...my sister said I should just pin it back.." she whispered.

"Oh its okay! I was just kidding." Temari replied quickly. Aya had told us about her sister last night.

"Im gonna go get Gaara..." I said leaving the kitchen.

"Want us to come?" I heard Temari ask.

"Nah, its only like ten steps.." I said quickly going the front door. I put on some flip flops and left the house. I ran across the yards to their house and knocked before opening the door.

"Gaara?" I yelled.

"Nope, Kankuro!" I heard and looked up and saw Kankuro.

"Where's Gaara?" I asked.

"Shower I think...I don't usually watch hime all day," he said jokingly.

"Very funny..." I said coming up the stairs. "I thought he'd be done by now.." I sighed.

"So did you get him to go with the girl?" He asked.

"Oh yea. I asked him to and he did it.." I replied.

"You sound disappointed." he replied smirking.

"Why would I?" I asked sticking my tongue out.

"'Cause you like him," he said, matter of factly.

"Right, and I like you too," I said as sarcastically as I could. Maybe I did like Gaara, but I wouldn't let him know if I did.

"Well Im honoured, but I don't like younger girls," he replied laughing. I rolled my eyes.

"Right. Anyways could you tell him to hurry up?" I asked sweetly.

"Why don't you go in there and tell him," he said daringly.

"'Cause I'd rather not see him naked." I said bluntly.

"mmm are you sure?" he asked.

"Positive." I siad glaring.

"Fine, fine Im going." He said raising his hands as he walked towards Gaaras room. I stood there waiting. Finally Kankuro came back after a few minutes.

"He said that hes coming. I told him to hurry for you." He said walking back.

"Thanks," I said happily.

"Well I got to go meet some friends." He said walking down the stairs.

"Wow, you have friends," i said jokingly.

"Yea, Im not like Gaara." He mumbled so lowly I could hear the last part.

"Im sorry I didn't mean it like that.." I said feeling bad.

"Its okay," he said turning around to smile before he left.

"Bye.." I said before he closed the door. I stood there waiting. The house sounded completely empty. I couldn't even hear Gaara doing whatever he was doing. I started humming a random song as I waited. I was feeling uncomfortable waiting there. Luckily Gaara came out of his room.

"Sorry..." he said walking out.

"It's okay." I said looking at him. He had black jeans on and a t-shirt the same colour as mine. His hair was even almost the same shade of red as mine. I couldn't help but laugh.

"What?" He asked confused.

"Im wearing black jeans and a red shirt. The same as you," I said laughing.

"Huh..?" He looked at himself and then me. "I didn't notice. Do you want me to change?"

"What? No!" I said after laughing. "People will think we're twins or siblings!" I rabbed his arm and dragged him down the stairs. He just stared at me.

"Hey, what took so long?" Temari asked me when we got back.

"He wasn't ready yet. I think I hurt Kankuro's feelings by accident too." I explained.

"How?" she asked.

"Oh just a comment I made." I mumbled.

"oh, well whatever."she said waving her hand as if swatting something away.

"I don't feel like waiting another hour. Wanna call everyone and meet earlier?" I asked.

"Sure, I guess we could." Temari said. "Gaara could you call Naruto and tell me to meet us there at 3:30? Sky you call Sasuke and Hinata. Tell Hinata we're coming soon."

"Sure, who are you going to call?" I asked.

"fine.." Gaara replied.

"Im calling Shikamaru," she said grinning.

"You guys use your cells, I don't have one so Ill use the home phone," I said going to the phone. I dialed Hinatas number first.

"Hey Sky," I heard Hinata's voice say after the phone rang three times.

"How'd you know it was me?" I asked.

"Caller Display..." she said slowly.

"Oh, right." I said feeling dumb.

"So what did you want?" she asked.

"We were wondering if you guys wanted to meet earlier and if you did we would come over to your house now." I said.

"Oh, okay!" she said excitedly.

"Okay, we're just calling everyone else. We'll be there in like 15 minutes." I told ehr looking at the clock.

"Okay, bye!"

"Bye," I said hanging up. Next I dialed Sasuke's number.

"Hello?" I heard after the phone rang twice.

"Sasuke, we're gonna meet an hour earlier. Is that okay?" I asked.

"This isn't Sasuke.." the voice said.

"Oh, my bad. Who is this?" I asked smacking myself for being dumb.

"Itachi, his brother...Is this Sky?" he asked.

"Ha..ha.. yeah. Sorry thought you were Sasuke. Could I talk to him?" I asked.

"Umm he's not here right now. Hes out with a friend." he said after a pause.

"Oh, well Ill call him on his cell I guess. Thanks anyways! Bye. " I said before hanging up. I paused for a few moments.

"Did you call them?" I heard Temaria ask.

"Umm Im just calling Sasuke!" I said as I began to dial his cell number. It rang and ran but he didn't pick up so I hung up.

"He's not answering but Hinata said to come over." I said when I walked into the kitchen.

"Oh should we not go then? The others can meet then but if Sasuke can't..." she said thinking.

"Its okay, we can meet him later." I said. It was his own fault for not answering.

"Well okay." Temari said.

"Well we better go, I told her we'd be coming soon." I said walking out of the kitchen. They followed after me.

On the way to Hinatas house Temari told Aya more about everyone. Aya seemed really excited and wanted to hear mroe and more about them. Me on the other hand, I wasn't so excited. I was starting to feel like it wasn't going to be fun. I was mad at Sasuke for not picking his cellphone. What was so important he couldn't pick up? He was probably with one of his dumb friends from another school.

"This is her house," Temari said showing Aya, Hinatas house. It was big and I loved coming over there. Her family was rich and could buy almost anything they wanted. Everybody was jealous of Hinata's family and wealth, but they never flaunted it. They could have even bought a much bigger house but they didn't.

I went up to the door and rung the doorbell. We waited a few seconds before we heard footsteps moving quickly towards the door. The door opened and we saw Hinata.

"Hey, we're here," I said trying to smile.

"Come in!" she said excitedly. We all went in adn we introduced Aya to Hinata.

"Nice to meet you.." Aya said shyly. Hinata smiled.

"You're cute," Hinata said.

"Oh, thank you." she said surprised.

"SHes Gaara's date." I told her.

"Oh," Hinata looked surprised, but shook her head slightly and took us to her room.

"Sorry Gaara but boys aren't allowed in my room." she apoligized.

"Oh. Ill just go outside." he said staring to walk back.

"Ill go with him." I said.

"Aren't you gonna help me choose what to wear and my hair?" she asked.

"Nah, Temari's better at that stuff," I said smiling as I followed gaara.

"Oh, okay." Hinata whispered sounding disappointed.

I quickly went ahead of Gaara and went outside. I went to my favourite tree in their yard and sat against it.

"Don't you care if you get dirty?" Gaara asked after he sat beside me.

"Nope. I doubt Sasuke will come anyways." I mumbled. He didn't say anything. I knew he didn't want him to come.

"So are you excited?" I asked looking at him.

"I guess." he replied. He didn't sound very enthusiastic.

"Mm" was all I said. We just sat there. It was nice outside and had a slight breeze. It felt really nice on the face.

"You look nice today." Gaara said suddenly.

"I don't everyday?" I said pretending to be hurt.

"You do, just more today." he said blushing. I laughed quietly to myself.

"Well you look nice today too," I said smiling. "hmm I don't really like braids, I just did them to look nice. Should I take them out?"

"Sure..?" he said unsure. I quickly pulled them out and undid the braid. My hair had a slight wave to it now.

"how do I look? Like a model?" I joked.

"Yea.." He said laughing.

"Good!" i said laughing too.

"Anyways back to before. How do you like Aya?" I asked, feeling very curious.

"Shes okay, I guess." He said looking at the clouds.

"Shes pretty nice, but doesn't talk much. SHes more of a listener." I said . "But then again I haven't even known her for 24 hours. Im surprised she even came over last night."

"Why did you ask her over? Was it just so I'd have a date?" He asked.

"well yea and she seemed like someone we could be friends with." I said after thinking.

"I'd rather yo hadn't." he grumbled.

"But then you'd have no date." I pointed out.

"I wouldn't have gone then." He replied.

"But I want you to come with us." I replied. He just looked at me and turned away. We sat there in silence until we heard someone calling for us. We got up and walked to the front door where Aya was standing.

"We present Hinata," Temari said showing us Hinata. Her hair was down like normal with a clip holding some of her hair back. She wore a simply blue skirt and matching shirt. SHe had some make-up on and looked very pretty especially because she was smiling.

"You look great!" I said smiling at her.

"Thanks," she said.

"And the guy's opinion is..?" Temari asked.

"You look nice..?" he said slowly sounding unsure. Hinata just smiled.

"So are we going now?" I asked.

"Yea, we have 15 minutes to get there." Temari said.

"So are you excited Hinata?" I asked after we had started walking and gaara was up ahead.

"Yup," Hinata said looking super happy. "Thanks Sky!"

"For what?" I asked.

"Getting me to come and for asking Naruto for me," She said stopping to hug me.

"No problem, but you should thank me after the date." I said after she let me go.

"I know it'll be great!" she said skipping to Temari.

"HOw bout you Aya?" I asked her. For once she was listening to Temari.

"Oh, umm Im excited." she whispered.

"Doesn't seem like it," I replied confused.

"Well.." she started.

"What?" I asked. "IS it Gaara? Meeting knew people?"

"Both, Im not sure Gaara likes me very much. And what if the others don't like me?" she asked. She was like a little girl going to kindergarten or something.

"don't sweat it. Im sure they'll like you! And Gaara hes, not a very talkative guy." I said reasurring her.

"He talks to you alot. EVen more than he talks to his own sister" she pointed out.

"Yea, but we're like best friends. He didn't ahve many friends before I came and he spent alot of time with me when I came. then I guess he got comfortable talking to me." I said after thinking about it.

"How long have you known him for?" she asked.

"A month or so I guess." I said trying to remember.

"That's not long at all. I thought you'd have met years ago!" she said surprised.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yeah, you guys are close from what I can tell!"

"Hey! They're Naruto!" I heard Temari yell and saw her point. "Sky yell to get his attention!"

"Why me?" I asked.

"You have the loudest voice." she said .

"Fine fine." I said and then started to yell, "NARUTO, HEY HEY, OVER HERE!!" I waved my arms as I said it. I saw him turn and notice us. He ran to us.

"Hey, so Im not late?" He asked after coming to us.

"Nope, right on time." I said. "Well we better hurry up and go in."

Everybody started talking again. Hinata was more shy than before though. When we finally got inside the movie entrance at the mall we looked around for Shikamaru. When found him lying on a bench waiting.

"hey," Temari said when we got up to him. He looked up.

"Hey." he said and slowly waved.

"well we can go into the movie now." I said.

"What about Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"he wasn't home and didn't pick up his cell when I called." I said. naruto quickly looked away. I was pretty sure he knew something.

"I called him and left him a message. He might come still. We should wait a bit." Temari said.

"You did? Well anyways I can wait by myself. You guys go in." I said sitting down beside Shikamaru.

"Are you sure?" Hinata asked and I nodded. "okay..."

"Ill wait with you Sky," Naruto offered.

"No go in with Hinata Ill be fine. He'll probably come soon." I said. Naruto said something under his breath. Something like 'doubt it'.

"Im gonna stay even if you don't want me too. I don't really like movies anyways." Gaara said.

"What about Aya?" I asked looking at her.

"Ill be fine." she said.

"Ill go in after he comes or we give up." He said.

"Well fine, but the rest of you HAVE to go." I said pointing at the theatre. "Go buy your tickets and go watch it. We'll catch up." They all nodded and left.

"You should have went too." I said to him.

"But you'd be bored and alone. I really doubt hes coming." he replied. It was true I would have been bored.

"Why don't you think he'll come?" I asked.

"He's probably with another girl," He calmly said while sitting.

"As friends," I finished for him even if that wasn't what he ment.

"Or as in a date." he replied. I slapped him across the face.

"Just because you don't like him doesn't mean you can say stuff like that!" I said raising my voice.

"Whatever, I know you're thinking it too," he said glaring. It was true. I was worried about that.

"No I'm not," I lied.

"Whatever." He said turning away. We sat there for a while in silence just watching people walking around.

"Im sorry for slapping you," I said finally.

"You should be." he said.

"Aren't you sorry for what you said?" I asked.

"Not really. But Im sorry I hurt your feelings by saying that." HE replied.

"Well good enough!" I said hugging him. I hated being mad at friends.

"First Sasuke and now Gaara," I heard from behind me. I turned around.

"Guess you weren't good enough, Neji," I said smirking. His face turned red from anger and embarressment because his friends had heard. "Besides im waiting for him now."

"But are you sure hes coming?" He said smirking. "HE was with someone else."

"Whats that suppose to mean?" I asked confused. Gaara got up from the bench.

"Nothing at all. I just saw him with Ino. Kissing." He said smirking.

Gaara punched him right after he said it. He went to punch him again but Neji moved. Neji went to punch him back and hit him in the face. Gaara fell down and Neji was on top of him ready to punch him again and he did. I tried to get Neji off of him, but he didn't budge. Before he could hit Gaara anymore a man came running towards us.

"Hey, you kids stop it!" He yelled as he came to us. "All of you out of here. Fight somewhere else!"

"Whatever," Neji said getting up. His friend and him walked away laughing. Not that he had any reason to.

"You two go too." The guy said.

"We're going," I mumbled as I helped Gaara up from the floor. We started for the shopping area of the mall and the guy followed us until we were out of the theatre parts sight.

"HE knows how to hit." Gaara said as he wiped blood from his lip.

"You're bleeding!" I said startled. I hadn't noticed.

"Yea, its okay though. A scratch." he said laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked confused.

"I really don't know." He said still laughing. I started to laugh too.

"I wonder if they'll notice that we're gone?" I said starting to calm down from laughing.

"Probably not." he said after calming down too.

"Well we might as well go look around." I said pointing at a book store.

"Sure." he said and we walked to the store. We looked around at all the books. The store was pretty small but had some mangas. I went over to them and looked at them. I scanned through all the titles and found the books I wanted.

"Crap, I only brought enough for the movie and some change. I knew I should have brought my wallet." I moaned.

"What do you want?" he asked.

"These three." I said showing them to him.

I started to put them back but he grabbed them and went to the cash register. The cashier rang them through and he paid for them. I would have stopped him but I really wanted the books.

"I'll pay you back when we go home," I promised.

"Its okay, keep your money." He said as we left the store.

"Thank you!" I said hugging him. "where do you want t.." I stopped mid-sentence. There was Sasuke with Ino. I grabbed Gaara's arm and pulled him behind a plant beside a nearby bench. I watched them.

"Hey what are you doing?" He asked confused.

"Shhh. Look." I said pointing at them.

"Guess he wasn't lying, well not about the first part. Oh nevermind." He said as Ino kissed Sasuke. I gasped, he didn't even move or push her away.

"Not even two days!" I yelled. They looked over and saw me.

"Sky?" sasuke said confused.

"Oh my god." I said walking away. Gaara followed.

"sorry." Gaara said as we walked.

"about what?" I asked angrily.

"Saying he was with another girl. and he was." he said looking down as we continued to walk.

"Its not your fault." I said not realizing I was going back to the movie theatre. Luckily when we got there the guy who had chased us away was gone. Somehow Sasuke was standing there waiting though. It didn't make sense but I didn't care.

"Sky..?" he said stepping up to me. Gaara went up to him ready to punch him for me but I put my hand out and took them both by surprise. "What? Are you mad?" He asked.

"Money.." I said holding my hand out.

"Huh?" he looked so confused.

"I need money for me and Gaara to get into the movie." I said calmly pointing with my other hand at the ticket guy.

"Oh.." he said going in his pocket to get money. "here."

"Thank you." I said walking away. I went and bought two tickets. I still had some money so I went and got some snacks.

"So you're not mad..?" Sasuke asked slowly.

"No, I just never wanna see your face again," I said as sweetly as I could while smiling.

"Bu.." he started.

"Not even a week, can't really say we were dating. More like a fling. Was it some kind prank of yours? Oh maybe Ino was in on it too." I said taking a drink from the pop I had gotten. I offered my stuff to Gaara but eh just looked at me.

"Im sorry.." Sasuke said.

"So it was a prank?" I asked. I wasn't as angry as I was curious.

"Ino and sakura paid me too. It was suppose to last longer..." he said looking away.

"What were you suppose to do, break my heart?" I said laughing. He jjust nodded and I stopped laughing. "Well I guess it didn't work. So how much were you paid?"

"A hundred dollars." he said showing me the money.

"Do you get to keep it still?" I asked. He nodded. "Don't you think you should give it to me?"

"What?" He said confused that I'd ask.

"Money, go to me." I said slowly.

"Bu.." he started to say.

"Fine, I don't want to see you ever again." I said walking to the entrance to the movie.

"Fine, take it." he said putting it in my hand.

"Still don't want to see you ever again. Bye." I said entering the door with Gaara following me.

"Where do you wanna sit?" I asked Gaara. "I don't see the others.."

"Oh..uh over there?" he said pointing at an empty row. We slowly walked over there and sat down. I felt someone sit beside me besides Gaara.

"You're gonna have to see me at school." he whispered confidently, "You'll forgive me."

"Right and pigs fly too!" I said sarcastically. A little too loud because I heard a shhh from behind me.

"You will." He said sitting back in his seat.

"Why don't you go somewhere else." Gaara asked him, well more like told him.

"Because she's my girlfriend and I can do whatever I want. Besides you're just jealous. We all know you like her" He said laughing quietly.

"3 things. 1st we're broken up, you were cheating and all. You'd think you'd get that we're over. 2nd your not even my friend anymore. 3rd he'd never be jealous of a jerk like you," I said my voice filled with anger toward him. He should have just left.

"why you dating him now?" Sasuke asked coldly.

"Don't act like you're the victem. You cheated on me. He's just my friend anyways." I said punching his arm.

"Who are you here with then gaara?" he asked, not talking to me anymore.

"He's with a girl you would have met if you weren't such an ass." I said before Gaara could say anything.

"Right. I don't see any girl going out with an anti-social like him." He replied.

"I didn't think any girl would go out with you but it happened." I laughed. I got another shhh.

"I must be doing pretty good if I got you." He said smirking.

"I must have been drunk," I said smiling sweetly.

"Can you just go." Gaara said angrily.

"No. Besides you just want me to go so you can be alone with her." He said leaning closer to Gaara. He whispered something to him that I couldn't hear and Gaara turned red. Just then a girl came up to us.

"Could you three leave? You bugging the other people watching the movie." she said. I ahdn't noticed but a lot of people were glaring at us.

"Fine. let's go Gaara." I said grabbing his arm and my stuff. Just then I saw Temari and the others getting up too.

"Hey you made it." Naruto said to sasuke when we were outside of the mall.

"Yea." he mumbled.

"Don't sound too excited. what happened?" Temari asked.

"Sky saw Sa.." gaara stated to explain before I covered his mouth.

"I saw Sasuke buying candy and he wouldn't get me any." I said smiling. sasuke looked at me. "By the way Aya, this is Sasuke. Sasuke this is Aya." I said changing the subject.

"Hi.." she said.

"hey.." Sasuke looked at me.

"This is the girl I told you about before." I said smirking.

"Whatever.." he mumbled.

"Anyways, sorry you guys ahd to leave the movie early because of us." I apoligized.

"No problem!" anruto said.

"But, tomorrow you guys have to buy ice cream for all of us." Temari ordered jokingly.

"Okay, I just got some extra cash." I said smiling at sasuke.

"Isn't tomorrow your birthday?" Hinata asked.

"Huh? I don't know. Whats tomorrow?" I asked.

"The 10th." Hinata said.

"Well I guess it is.." I had forgotten all about my own birthday.

"What should we do tomorrow?" Hinata asked.

"WE should have a scavenger hunt or a race of some sort." I said jokingly.

"Okay!" Hinata said excitedly.

"I was kidding.." I mumbled but she wasn't listening.

"All of us could. IT'd be fun. THe loser would have to buy icecream!" She said.

"Sounds like fun.." aya said.

" I guess I could play." shikamaru agreed.

"I will too!" Temari said excitedly.

"Me too! Me too!" Naruto said jumping up and down.

"Im not su.." Sasuke started but I grabbed him and gaara and pulled them away.

"One sec guys!" I said to Hinata. Then I made a huddle with Gaara and Sasuke. "sasuke you will play. We're gonna pretend we never broke up...yet. I don't feel like telling them and you don't want them to know Im sure. Gaara please don't tell them."

"Fine." Gaara agreed, "For now."

"Thanks," I looked at Sasuke.

"we won't be breaking up. You'll fall for me again." he said confidently and then we broke the huddle.

"Whatever.. just don't say anything or else." I warned him.

"so?" Hinata asked. "Everybody else is gonna."

"Yea their both playing!" I said, "but on one condition. We pick partners..randomly from a hat."

"Why?" Temari asked.

"It'll be more fun." I said smiling.

"Well its your birthday so fine." Temari said.

"How are we gonna set it up?" I asked, "If one of use does then the teams will be uneven because the one person will know where everything is or whatever."

"I could see if Kankuro would set it up." Temari offered.

"Thanks, call him now." Hinata said.

"Okay." Temari said pulling out her cellphone. She quickly dialed and walked away from the group.

"Sky, are we doing boy and girl pairing or completely random?" aya asked.

"Random." I saiod after tinking about it. My odds of not being with Sasuke were better that way.

"Where are we doing it?" Temari asked from her spot.

"We should do it around Temari's house and mine. The school too." I said and Hinata agreed.

"Okay." she said and told Kankuro.

"He's gonna do it then?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah I told him to set up a scavenger hunt race thing." Temari told us after closing her cell.

"Okay cool. Well I better go. Sasuke asked me to go somewhere with him. We'll see you tomorrow!" I said.

"Huh..yea." Sasuke said looking at me.

"Oh okay bye." Temari said confused.

"Im gonna g.." Gaara started to say but I pushed him into the group. I grabbed Sasuke's arm and ran to the direction home. I waved as I left.

"Where are we going?" Sasuke asked when we had slown down. I let his arm go.

"Home." I said.

"So I get to see your house now?" He asked.

"Of course not. I ment you go home, I go home." I said.

"What, why'd you drag me along then?" he asked.

"So i had an exuse, obviously. I didn't feel like being around people right now." I said walking away.

"can't we hang out for a bit." He said.

"No, you just screwed me over with Ino. Not that it did much." I said stopping to actually think about it.

"Well if it didn't why not?" he asked.

"Im just tired. Bye." I said starting to run back home. He didn't follow me. he gave up and went home too.

A/N: This took me a while to finish because I had end of the school year homework and doing the usual things on to of that. Plus, I bought a new game I was addicted to for a while...But I got stumped on it xP Anyways hope you enjoyed and Review please!


	7. Racing

A/N: Chappie 7! This ones abou the 'Race' thing. We did it as a class when we went camping but I never knew what it was called. And yes I did pick the partners randomly, its seemedlike more fun:) Anyways R&R!

I woke up to my dad banging a pot in my room. I growled and rolled over, my hands holding the pillows against my ears. I hoped eh would leave me alone but I didn't ahve any luck because he kept banging and threatened to start singing. I really didn't want to hear his singing, it was horrible, so I got up moaning.

"What!?" I finally asked annoyed.

"I made you breakfast!" He said cheerfully.

"You've got to be kidding me.." I mumbled.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing, just get out and Ill come downstairs." I moaned.

"Okay, but if you're not down in 5 minutes Im coming with two pots!" He threatened.

"Okay, just go." I begged him while I pushed him out the door and closed it. I waited until I heard footsteps going down the stairs. I sighed as I looked at the clock. It was already 12:00pm.

"I thought he said breakfast.." I mumbled to myself as I got dressed. When I finished brushing my hair and getting dressed I opened my door and walked down the stairs. I slowly walked towards the kitchen.

"Happy Birthday!" My dad said as I entered the kitchen.

"Thanks," I said as he handed me a plate of all kinds of sushi.

"Boughten?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Yup," he said smiling.

"I knew it," I said starting to laugh. My dad could barely make anything. He laughed too and we started to eat. Technically my dad ate cereal because he hates sushi.

Anyways, After I finished eating I went and brushed my teeth. While I was brushing them my dad yelled to tell me my brother had called. I quickly rinsed my mouth and spit the water out. I dried my mouth and ran to a phone.

"Hello?" I said when I picked up.

"Hey, happy birthday!" My brother said excitedly. I heard my dad hang up.

"THanks! So what are you doing?" I asked.

"I gotta meet my friend soon, but I thought I better call you and wish you a happy birthday. Oh and I was suppose to say happy birtday from mom too."

"Right.." I said dryly.

"So how do you feel being a year older?" He asked forgetting my comment.

"Older?" I said jokingly.

"Gonna have to eventually. Anyways I got to go now Im in a hurry. Ill talk to you later. Happy Birthday Again! Bye" he said.

"Bye.." I said and he hung up. "Love you.." The short conversation depressed me a bit. But just then the phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Hey! Happy Birthday!" It was Temari.

"THanks.."

"We're meeting soon! We're meeting at the school so hurry up and get ready! You don't need anything! Meet me at my house in 5! Bye!" Temari said excitedly.

"Bye.." I said and hung up.

"Who was that?" my dad asked appearing from nowhere.

"Oh it was Temari. I got to go I made plans." I said.

"Oh okay.." he said.

"They're might be kids in the yard or in Temari's, don't mind it. We're having a race thing." I explained.

"Sounds fun!" He said as he left the room.

I quickly got some running shoes and put them on. I grabbed my house key and left.

"Hey!" I said when I saw Gaara and Temari. They waved.

"Here I got you something." Temari said handing my a wrapped package.

"What is it?" I opened it up to find a Rasmus cd and a gift card for my favourite book store.

"so?" she asked waiting for my response.

"Thanks," I said hugging her. "You know my music phases so well!"

"Here," Gaara said holding out a small package.

"You got me something?" I said taking it. I opened up carefully to find a small cross necklace. It was beautiful. It glittered and shined in the suns light. It had a stone in the cross that changed colours.

"Let's see." Temari said looking over my shoulder. "You never by me anything that nice.." she complained.

"Its beautiful Gaara thanks!" I said hugging him. When I let go and looked up he had a slight blush. "Should I put it on now, or later so it doesn't get ruined by accident?"

"You should wear it now, you cans how it off," Temari kidded.

"Can you put it on for me Gaara?" I asked.

"Sure.." he said taking the necklace from my hands. He went behind me as I lifted my hair up. He put it around my neck gently and clipped it together.

"How do I look?" I said twirling around.

"Beautiful, now lets go." Temari said grabbing our arms.

"What do you think gaara?" I asked as she dragged us along.

"It looks good on you." He whispered more to himself than me. I just smiled.

When we finally got to the school we saw Kankuro, Hinata and Naruto waiting. I started to run toward them.

"Hey!" I greeted.

"happy Birthday Sky!" Naruto and Hinata said in sync whiel the both hugged me.

"It..hurts..you...guys..."I said trying to breathe.

"Sorry!" naruto and hInata said letting go.

"I got you a present!" Naruto exclaimed digging in his pocket. "Here!" He handed me a package. I looked at him and then opened it up.

"I was looking for these books everywhere! Where did you find them?" I asked surprised. I looked at the three new books.

"I have connections," he said smiling.

"Thanks," I said hugging him.

"Sky... I didn't know what to get you so.." she said handing pick a pink little baggie tied with a white ribbon. I untied the ribbon and found brownies inside.

"Ohh thanks Hinata. I love your brownies! You're the best!" I said hugging her tight.

"Did you get me anything Kankuro?" I asked kiddingly.

"Hm? I didn't even know it was your birthday until yesterday. So I just have this to give you." he said giving me a 20 dollar bill.

"I love money," I said smiling. I wasn't going to but I decided to hug him. "thanks."

"no problem, your my source of amusement anyways." he said laughing.

"better than nothing," I said laughing too.

"Hey!" We heard Aya's voice and saw her running toward us.

"Hey Aya." we all said when she finally got to us.

"Here Sky." she said breathing hard. She held out a little bag.

"Huh? Aya you didn't have to give me anything we just met." I said trying to give it back.

"But you've been so nice to me, I just wanted to give you something." She said putting it into my hands.

"FIne.." I said looking inside the bag. Inside was a little music box. It was still in the box but the picture on it was beautful. "I love it. As soon as I get home Im gonna take it out and set it on my nightstand. Thanks!" I said hugging her. I showed it to everyone.

"So where are sasuke and shikamaru?" I asked as I put my things in a bag Hinata had brought.

"They should have been here already.." Temari said looking around. "There they are!" she said pointing toward the gate.

"Hurry up!" I yelled. The kept walking even though I knew they had heard me. "Lazy jerks.." I muttered.

"Are they the last ones?" Kankuro asked.

"Yea." Temari said staring at Shikamaru.

"Do you like him?" Aya asked.

"Huh? Oh no..umm..no..of course not." Temari said blushing.

"Thats what you want us to think," I said nudging her playfully.

"Hey," Sasuke said.

"hey.." Shikamru said too. "Are you okay Temari?"

"Huh? Yea, of course!" she said nervously.

"Before this turns into a love fest or something Im gonna explain the game okay?" Kankuro remarked.

"Go ahead captain!" I said laughing.

"I like that name. thanks. ANyways, Im explaining once and once only. These papers in my hands are for finding certain items . Sometimes you have to find something and bring it back and sometimes you have to find something out. Theres a list of things you need to find and find out are on the paper. Do them in any order, however you want. WHoever comes back first gets a 'prize'. Last ones done buy icecream for everyone. Including me." He explained.

"Why you?" Temari asked.

"I set it up, so I deserve something," He said smiling.

"Anything else?" Sasuke asked impatiently.

"No, all you need to do now is pick teams. I brought paper with your names on it. Sky can we use one of your gift bags?" he asked me.

"Yea sure." I said grabbing one. I gave it to him.

"Thanks. Any last things befoer I pick the teams?" Kankuro asked putting the names in the bag.

"Oh right I got you something Sky.." Sasuke said pulling a small package from his pocket.

"Thanks.." I said glaring at him without anyone seeing. I took it.

"Hurry and open it," Temari complained.

"Fine.." I unwrapped it to find a gold bracelet, a necklace with my name on it and a pair of butterfly earrings. Word were engraved in the bracelet and I read them. 'Sorry and I really do love you.' I looked at him.

"Let me see." Temari said grabbing it. "Sorry and I really do love you? Whats that suppose to mean?"

"Its nothing," I said quickly grabbing the bracelet.

"Aren't you going to put it on?" Hinata asked.

"Uh yea." I said putting it on. "I already have earrings and a necklace on, so ill put these away.."

"Do you like them?" Sasuke asked.

"Yea they're very...sweet." I replied.

"Good." He said and got closer to me and whispered, "I really do love you and Im sorry."

"Stop saying that." I growled at him.

"So troublesome..." Shikamaru said taking my attention away from Sasuke .

"Huh?" I asked turning toward him.

"Here." he said handing me a card.

"Thanks.." I said opening it. It was a 20 dollar certificate for anywhere in the mall.

"troublesome..." he muttered.

"I'd hug you but Temari would be jealous.." I whispered in his hear.

"What? why?" He asked.

"No reason.." I said smiling.

"are you done yet?" Kankuro asked annoyed.

"Yea I think so.." I said turning toward him.

"Im picking the names now.." he picked two papers from the bag after shaking it. " Temari and sasuke."

"Yes..!" I whispered to myself.

"I got Sasuke.." Temari complained "You better be good at this!"

"Shikamaru and... Aya" he said picking two other names. They looked at each other, but said nothing.

"Umm Sky and... Naruto.." He said picking two others.

"Yes! I got a good teammate!" Naruto shouted.

"Thanks for the compliment" I said laughing.

"That leaves Gaara and Hinata together. Weird it ended up a boy with a girl in every team.." Kankuro said.

"can we start now?" I asked excited.

"Yea yea, Take a paper and run until you pass out. Sky Ill watch your stuff" He said handing each team a paper. "GO!"

Naruto and I looked at the paper. We had to find 5 things:

1. Two Photos

2. Something Red and Soft

3. Something Alive (not yourself)

4. Something that helps you

5. Something you can read(no books, magazines or newspapers)

We also had to find out answers to 4 things:

1.Something you never knew about someone not on your team

2.Kankuro's cell number (can't ask me :P)

3.Kankuro's favourite band(also can't ask me)

4.Two guys/girls phone numbers and names (Nobody you know)

There was once last thing. It had two choices.

1. Get a picture of Kakashi-sensei without his mask

or

2. Steal his underwear

"Whoa!" Naruto said after reading it.

"Thats so gross... I'd rather get the picture.." I said.

"That's gonna be harder," naruto complained.

"Well lets get started and we'll do that last. Everybody else is going too! Hurry! We'll start from the top!" I said starting to run. He followed.

"I have two photos in my wallet we can use, so lets get something soft and red." I said slowing down to think.

"Your hairs is red. Is it soft?" Naruto asked.

"Huh? can you use hair?" I asked him.

"Probably! It doesn't say you can't!" He replied.

"Okay then we're done that part!" I said. "Two down 8 to go! Now we need to find something alive..."

"How 'bout a worm or something?" NAruto suggested.

"Mmmm I guess, but lets do that last then. Whats somethign that helps you?" I wondered aloud.

"A fire truck, ambulance.." Naruto named off a bunch of other big objects.

"Way too big to carry around."I stood there and thought. "How bout a phone book! They help you find people!"

"good idea!" Naruto exclaimed.

"I have a mini one at home, lets go get it." I said starting to run again.

"I finally get to see your house," Naruto stated happily.

"Ill have to give you a tour later though, if we win." I said smiling.

"Cool! We'll win for sure!" He said laughing. We ran in silence all the way to my house. When we got there I quickly opened the door not bothering to take my shoes off.

"You're home early..." I heard my dad say.

"Sorry I just came to get something!" I yelled running passed him, Naruto following close behind me.

"ummm" I said rummaging through my dressers, "I found it!" I said raising it up for him to see it.

"Cool, now we need to find something you can read. No books, magazines or newspapers. What else can you read?" He said scratching his head.

"Posters, signs you know stuff like that. Even a shirt would work... Ill look for one." I said looking through my closet. "heres a shirt that says Bad Ass. That'd work hey?"

"Yea! Should we do the questions now?" he asked.

"Okay, whats the 1st one?" I asked.

"Something you didn't know about someone other than a teamate." naruto said.

"I can think of something you don't know.." I mumbled.

"Like what?" He asked.

"If you promise to keep it an absolute secret Ill tell you." I said holding my pinky out.

"I promise!" he said locking his pinky with mine.

"Okay. Apparently Sasuke was paid to date me and break my heart. At the same time he was dating Ino." I said.

"Oh... I never knew that.." Naruto whispered while looking away. It dawned on me then.

"You knew didn't you?" I asked. he looked at me.

"Im sorry Sky. He made me promise not to tell you. I didn't want him to hurt you but...he's my best friend." he said his eyes full of regret.

"Its okay its not your fault, I wasn't even hurt." I said turning away to leave.

The honest truth was, it did hurt. I didn't want to admit it but what he had did hurt me. I hated him for it, but after getting that bracelet earlier it made me realize I still liked him..alot . I just wasn't going to tell him. NAruto lying to me also hurt. I always thought of him as a close friend. I hated the fact that he had lied to me, but I pretended I was perfectly fine.

"Guess we need something else then.." I said smiling at him as we left.

"yea..." Naruto agreed but wasn't as happy as before.

"Lets just move ona dn do it later. Maybe something will happen." I suggested.

"We have to find Kankuro's cell and favourite band. How do we do that?" Naruto wondered.

"We could check his room." I suggested.

"Okay." he agreed and we walked to the other house. We were about to open the door when it was opened itself.

"Looking in his room for info? We already got it!" Temari said.

"Well we'll have it soon too!" I said getting in a competetive mood.

"We're so gonna win!" Temari bragged passing us. Sasuke just followed her and waved as he passed me.

"lets hurry NAruto." I said grabbing his hand. I dragged him to Kankuro's room. It was a pigsty but we easily found a paper with his number. All we had to do was look at his walls to find his favourite band. I quickly wrote the information on my hand and we left.

"Whats next?" I asked.

"We have to get two random people's numbers." Naruto said after reading the paper.

"Where does he get these ideas?" I asked aloud to no one in particular.

"Hey there's a guy!" Naruto shouted at me. I looked and saw a cute blonde guy walking. I was pretty sure he was my neighbor, but I had never met him. He was about my age because I saw him at school before.

"Hey!" I said running toward him.

"Huh?" He said turning toward me.

"Connor, right?" I said remembering his name. Atleast I think that was his name.

"Yea...who are you?" he asked.

"Oh im Sky, I think im your neighbour." I said sweetly.

"Oh the people who moved in like a month ago? So what do you want?" he asked. He looked at me expecting a scam.

"I thought..maybe you would want to exchange phone numbers and hang out sometime." I said trying to act innocent.

"Uhh sure. Do you have a pen?" He asked.

"Yup," I said handing him a pen. "Just write your anme and number on my arm." I held out my arm and he wrote his number down.

"Well heres your pen." He said handing it back to me.

"Thanks, call me k?" I said running away. "I got to go!"

"bye..." He said with a confused look on his face.

"We need another person. Lets go look around wherever Kakashi lives. We can get that part done then too." I said.

"OH okay, he lives like a block that way." he said getting excited again.

"Onward!" I yelled as we ran in the direction he had pointed out. As luck had it we saw him leaving his house.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto? Sky?" he said looking at us.

"We ahve a life or death matter! We need to take picture with you without you mask! Hurry!" I yelled.

"Life or death?" he asked raising his eyebrow.

"Well kinda...its a race." Naruto said slowly.

"Fine.." he said sighing. "Only this one time.." he said taking his mask off.

"My God! Your gorgeous!" I shrieked when I saw his face. It was too good for any words!

"Uhh thanks," He said rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"I get to be in the picture! Naruto take a pic with your phone's camera." I said standing next to Kakashi. I stared at his face the whole time. Even in the picture. As soon as we finished he quickly put his mask back on.

"Thanks..!" we said leaving.

"I wish my face looked like his.." Naruto said as we walked away.

"I wish I had a boyfriend with his face..." I said dreamily.

"Sky snap out of it," Naruto said shaking his own head. "This isn't the time! We're almost done. Look theres a girl over there. Ill go get her number." He ran toward the girl. I was too far to hear anything, but after a few seconds I saw the girl running away.

"What was that about?" I asked him when he got back.

"She got scared away and called me a stalker," Naruto pouted. "She even called me ugly.."

"Ah she doesn't know what shes talkign about. You're a hottie," I said trying to cheer him up.

"Really?" he asked looking up at me his eyes shining.

"Of course..." I said nervously. Sometimes he could be creepy. "But, I think I should get the other number. You're a little to forward."

"Okay, fine..." he agreed. We went looking around and found another person. It was a girl.

"Hey, I love your shoes!" I lied. I could care less about her shoes to be honest.

"Thanks, I love your...um...shirt, very cute..."she said. I knew she was trying to find something nice.

"I know Im not very fashionable, am I? Thats why i was wondering if we could exchange numbers or something. Then you could give me fashion advice. You're so fashionable!" I said trying to get onher good side.

"Really you think iam? Well okay. Give me your arm." She said grabbing a marker and wrote her name and number.

"Wow, thanks!" I said starting to go back to Naruto.

"what about your number?" She asked as I ran back.

"Ill call you!" I yelled back. Sadly it was another lie. Who would call her back though?

"We just need something alive and Something we didn't know about someone else." naruto told me when I got back.

"Yes, we're almost done!" I said excitedly. "Lets just go back to the school and dig up a worm or something."

"Okay," NAruto said and he grabbed my hand and dragged me along this time.

"Start digging Naruto!" I ordered when we were back at the park. Kankuro was on his phone talking to someone.

"Yes Captain!" He replied and began digging. It only took him a few seconds to find a worm and he ahnded it to me.

"Just one more thing..." I said walking by Kankuro.

"Yea, I love you too Baby...Talk to you later. Bye." he said hanging up. "You guys done?"

"We are now!" I said excitedly.

"lets see the stuff." He said pointing at the ground. I dropped the few items there. He looked at his paper.

"Two photos...check...wheres your something red and soft?" He asked.

"Its my hair! Silky smooth too," I said laughing.

"I guess that counts.." he said looking at me oddly. "Anywyas.. something alive...a worm...check..Somethign that helps you..A phone book? Ha I never thought of that. Something you can read...A t-shirt...good job. SO whats the thing you found out about somebody?"

"You have a girlfriend! I never knew that!" I said.

"Haha. You don't think I could ahve one?" He said pretendind to scowl. I just laughed. "So whats my cell and fav. band?"

"Your favourite band is My Chemical Romance." I said and told him his number (A/N: I don't wanna write a random number cause it could actually be a number...).

"Good job. Other peoples phone numbers?" He asked. I showed him my arm. "How'd you get them?"

"I have my ways... Although Naruto is horrible at it." I said nudging him. He pretended to pout.

"Well last but not least, the picture of kakashi or his underwear." He said holding his hand out.

"naruto show him." I said and he opened up his camera to the picture.

"You got him to take it off!?" Kankuro asked amazed.

"Yup, isn't he gorgeous?" I asked.

"Wow I wanna face like that.." Kankuro said handing the camera back to naruto. Just then we saw Temari and Sasuke runnign toward us.

"Oh my god! He's a psycho!" Temari and Sasuke screamed.

"Who is?" We asked.

"Kakashi! That guy has booby traps set up in his room! Every step you took something was activated! I'm pretty sure he even had cameras watching us! Laser cameras or something! We almost died sneaking in there! I swear he wanted anybody who entered there dead!" Temari said dropping the ground.

"We ran all the way here.." Sasuke said breathing hard. I just looked at him.

"We WON!" naruto announced.

"You've gotta be kidding me. How'd you get his boxers without being murdered!?" Temari said.

"We got the picture." I said grinning.

"Oh my gawd, let me see it!" Temari said.

"Nope, its my prize! Only winners are to see it!" I said sticking my tongue out.

"Fine," Temari pouted.

"Ain't gonna work!" I said laughing at her attempt.

"What isn't?" Gaara asked from behind me.

"Oh nothing. So you guys are done?" I asked.

"Yup," Hinata said putting the stuff down.

"Who won?" Gaara asked.

"Mwa of course!" I said in my best-french accent.

"Guess the losers are Aya and Shikamaru. I bet he fell asleep!" Naruto said laughing. Temari punched him in the arm.

"Don't be so mean." She said glaring at him.

"I was just kidding.." Naruto said rubbing his sore arm.

"Here they come," sasuke announced.

"hey," Shikamaru said and waved lazily. Aya followed him.

"Did you do anything?" I asked them.

"He fell asleep on the grass.." Aya explained. Naruto snickered.

"told you so!" He said pointing at Temari which landed him another punch.

"Dummie.." Sasuke said which got him a punch. "what was that for?"

"You made us lose and you were being mean." She said bluntly.

"Whatever.."Sasuke said deciding not to continue the fight.

"Well I want icecream!" I said jumping up from the ground.

"troublesome.." Shikamaru muttered.

"Hey, you decided to nap instead..not my fault." I said shrugging.

"Fine lets go.." Shikamaru said complaining all the way there.

"I love icecream.." I commented as I licked some of my rolo icecream. We had just bought our icecreams. Gaara, Hinata, Shikamaru and Aya had decided to sit under some shady trees while the rest of us sat near a park picnic table.

"By the way, heres your prize." Kankuro said throwing a certificate at me and Naruto.

"What is it?" I asked, looking at it.

"Its for that new restaurant. The one that opened a few weeks ago. Its a Dinner for two. I picked it out. Actually the owner gave them to me for free." Temari explained.

"Oh well you can have them naruto," I said handing them to him.

"Don't you want to go together?" NAruto asked.

"Not really, I don't really like those kind of restaurants. Its way too fancy. Why don't you take Hinata?" I suggested.

"But, it was because of you that we won..." Naruto said weakly.

"Hey if you don't want them Ill take them," Sasuke said snatching them from Narutos hands as he walked by.

"You plan on going by yourself?" I asked sarcastically.

"Nope you're coming with me." He said sitting beside me.

"I just said I don't like those places.." I complained.

"But we haven't been on a date alone," Sasuke said pretending to complain.

"Thats true. You should go." Temari said.

"But..." I knew if I said anymore Temari would get suspicious so I gave up. "Fine."

"Good. We should go tonight.At eight." Sasuke said.

"But its my birthday..." I moaned.

"Exactly! We'll celebrate there," he said smiling at me.

"Fine, fine. I don't even have a nice dress though..." I said hoping I might not have to go then. Sadly luck wasn't on my side.

"I have one you could borrow. Its nothing special but it'll work." Temari said.

"Thanks.." I mumbled. "You're a pal..."

"Well I gotta get going." Kankuro said gulping down the rest of his cone.

"Thanks for the help." Naruto said waving.

"Are you sure you don't want the certificates?" I asked naruto once again, after Kankuro left.

"Are you trying to get out of the date?" Sasuke asked.

"No, no of course not. I just wouldn't feel good about myself if he wanted them." I said smiling weakly. Begging NAruto with my eyes.

"No its okay..." Naruto said after receiving a life-threatening glare from Sasuke.

"Well Im going to talk to Hinata." I said pretendng th be upset as I finished my icecream and slipping from the seat. I started walking toward the others.

"Hinata," I moaned as I dropped down beside her and Gaara.

"Whats wrong?" She asked.

"I tried getting you a date with Naruto...alone. But Sasuke took the certificates and is making me go. Im sorry." I said slumping.

"Don't you want to go?" She asked confused. "It'll be your first real date."

"If only you knew.." I said leaning against her.

"Knew what?" She asked. Gaara looked at me. I looked at him. I nodded my head to let him know not to tell her.

"Oh nothing.." I said. "I was just kidding.."

"Oh, Sky I got to go. Im sorry. Ill talk to you later." Hinata said after looking at her watch. "And have fun tonight. Call me tomorrow to tell me about it."

"What time is it?" Aya asked her.

"Oh its 6:03pm. Do you have to go too?" Hinata asked her.

"Yea." she said getting up with Hinata. "Bye Sky. Happy birthday again."

"Im gonna go too." Shikamaru said yawning.

"Oh well bye guys.." I said waving to them. I moved closer to Shikamaru and whispered in his ear, "Give Temari a kiss before you go."

"Wa-?" he said, his face beet red.

"I was just kidding," I said giggling at his reaction. Shikamaru got up, still red. They went over to the others before they left and said goodbye. Sadly he never kissed Temari which made me sigh.

"I beat you." I said, after a few moments of silennce. I got no response. "Ignore me then." I got up to leave him for the others.

"So you're going?" Gaara asked.

"Going?" I asked turning around.

"Yea, with him," he said smirking as he said 'him'.

"I guess Iam." I said looking at Sasuke fighting with Naruto. I could hear them yelling at each other. Temari just say and watched them in amusement.

"Why don't you just tell them about Sasuke?" Gaara asked, standing up.

"I don't want to de-" I began, but was cut off.

"You still like him after what he did, right?" Gaara asked glaring. His eyes piercing through me.

"If I were to say yes, what would you say or do?" I asked, glaring right back at him.

"I'd say, good for you. Hope he changes for you overnight." Gaara said walking away from me.

"I don't care what you think anymore! Ill never ask you for anything again!" I shouted at him, hoping he'd come back even though I was angry. I wasn't serious about what I had said. He turned to look back at me.

"Then don't." he said, his eyes filled with coldness, maybe even some sadness. He turned to leave, instead of going to the rest of the group. He walked away, his hands in his pocket.

"You get me so angry sometimes!" I shouted at him as he left. He didn't turn abck this time. I refused to follow after him to apologize, so I turned to the others. I walked to them, their faces showing they were confused.

"WHere'd he go?" Temari asked.

"I don't know," I mumbled.

"Are you two fighting?" Naruto asked.

"Kind of. More of a disagreement." I said, faking a smile.

"About what?" Sasuke asked. I looked at him.

"You, me, everything." I said sighing, my anger going down.

"Is he jealous?" Temari asked, smilign as if she already knew.

"Not exactly. I told him I didn't care what he thought anymore and I didn't want anything from him again." I said resting my head on my arms.

"Why'd you say that?" Temari asked confused.

"Boys." I said.

"What?" NAruto and Temari asked confised.

"Nothing," I mumbled. They just looked at me.

"Yea, well I got to go," Sasuke said slowly. He pecked me on the cheek before saying, "Eight sharp. be ready."

"F-fine." I said blushing.

"Why are you blushing?" Temari asked as Sasuke walked away.

"Why didn't you kiss Shikamaru?" I asked, my face turning to normal, as I bugged her.

"What?" Temari said, now blushing.

"Well I better go home, if I have to go on that date." I said taking advantage of Temari's embarressment and started walking away. "Coming? You can come too Naruto. Ill show you my house."

"Cool," Naruto said jumping up to follow me. Temari raced to catch up.

"I wasn't gonna pluck you're eyebrows, but Iam now." Temari whispered in me ear as she caught up.

"No way!" I said running now. Naruto looked confused but started running with me. Temari smiled as we started a race to my house. We always seemed to be racing each other.

A/N: Luckily, my friend has a computer in her cabin(Its more like a house though if you ask me 0.0), so I finished this. It was mostly done anyways :) Thanks to my brother sending it I finished it though. But, sadly my friend Andrea is forcing us to do a whole bunch of things! So i can't write that much. I finished it at night, while everyone was asleep and now im addin it on the site before we go swimming :) Anyways Review or Ill write much slower.


	8. Bowling

A/n: Heres Chapter 8. I won't be too discreptive on the date because as I mentioned I hate going to those types of places. Same with clothing, because I usually wear t-shirts and jeans..or capris, but thats pretty much my range unless my friends/family make me wear somethin else..So yea... (and so you know I typed in dresses on google and described one that looked cool XD) R&R

* * *

I stared at myself in the mirror as Temari tried to make my hair do some wavy thing. Apparently it wasn't working out too well for she threw the comb down and growled.

"You know, I could always go with my hair normal," I said hoping she'd stop. I had already sat waiting for her to finish doing my make-up for what seemed like forever.

"But you always wear it like that," Temari said.

"Ill put a barret in it," I said smiling, "I don't usually do that."

"Fine," Temari said giving up.

"Cool,"I i said getting up from the chair I'd been sitting on. I jumped on the bed grateful for my freedom.

"Here," Temari said throwing a dress at me from her bag.

"This is the dress?" I asked.

"Find a barret or something that matches it," Temari said looking at me as Ilifted the dress above me and looked at it. It wasn't really my style, but no dresses really were. I sighed as I quickly slipped it on. I went to the mirror and looked at myself. The dress was an evening dress. It was black and the bottom was layered with and had some see through black material. Luckily the layering didn't make it look poofy or anything. At my waist was a pink bow Temari tied around me that matched the pink trim on the dress.

"My neck looks bare," I said laughing.

"thats what this is for," Temari said wrapping a thing black scarf like thing around my neck. It was long and hung down my back. I looked at myself again.

"Isn't this too much?" I asked widening my eyes.

"No, its fine. You're just used to wearing t-shirts is all," Temari said grinning.

"Nothing special," I said remembering the words she had said before. I sighed.

"If I wreck this dress somehow, you can't blame me," I said imagining the things that could happen.

"Nothing better happen to it," Temari warned. I gulped at her glare.

"Nothing will, nothing at all." I said nervously as I grabbed a pair of earrings from Temari. They were two small silver hoops that had another small hoop dangling on them. I put them on and looked at myself. I missed my jeans. Just as I was pouting there was a knock on the door and I hopped over to it. I opened it up slightly to see Naruto standing on the stairs.

"He's here," naruto mumbled. I figured he was bored because Temari had chased him out when she was working on my 'look'.

"Thanks," I said smiling to cheer him up. I looked behind to see Temari putting the stuff away and turned back to him, "she's crazy.."

"Temari?" he asked and I nodded. We both laughed.

"Temari hes here," I said after we stopped laughing. Temari randomly threw a pair of flat sole shoes at me and luckily I caught them. "What was that for?"

"I heard what you said," she said glaring.

"Maybe you'l finally get some help then," I said laughing as I quickly ran out. Naruto was waiting below the stairs.

"You look..great!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Thank you," I said tossing my hair back and laughing. Just then i noticed I had forgot the barette and grinned.

"Well hes waiting in the living room for you," Naruto said slowly.

"Oh," I said. I had kind of forgotten where I was going while Temari and I were upstairs. It was just fun hanging with her and talking to Naruto that I forgot the fancy restaurant that awaited me. I sighed as I put on the shoes Temari had thrown at me. "Better go in there then."

"Yea," Naruto agreed and followed me into the livingroom. When we walked in Sasuke immediately stood and gazed at me.

"Wow," I said as I looked at him. He wore a jacket undone over a white shirt and a pair of jeans. On his neck was a beaded necklace he usually wore. I really wished I had worn a pair of jeans now. I felt way too dressed up.

"Hey, you look great," he said smiling.

"I feel like a clown. I wanted to wear jeans too." I said pouting.

"I was going to wear a tuxedo, but after I was thinking for a while, I decided we're not going to the restaurant." Sasuke said calmly. I frowned.

"Why did I have to go through that then?"I said pointing towards my room in some kind of indictaion.

"We can still go if-" Sasuke began.

"No its okay, we don't have to go anywhere! See ya!" I said turning away. I had gotten lucky and for some reason Sasuke couldn't go!

"Wait, I didn't mean we weren't going out," Sasuke said and then looked at Naruto. "Naruto here."

"What?" Naruto grabbed the package Sasuke threw at him and looked at it curiously. He opened up the bag to find a tuxedo and the certificates. "Whats this for?"

"You and Hinata. I told her you'd pick her up in.." Sasuke looked at his watch, "25 minutes."

"What!?" Naruto asked angrily.

"We're not using them so I figured you two could." Sasuke explained.

"But you asked if I still wanted to go. What if I had said yes?" I asked.

"I knew you wouldn't." He said. He was there was no chance in hell I would.

"I have things to do tonight!" Naruto complained.

"Cancel them," Sasuke said shrugging.

"Naruto, why don't you go? Hinata really wants to go with you Im sure," I said pleading with him.

"Fine," he said and glared at Sasuke. He waved and quickly left for his house.

"You could have atleast told us," Temari said coming from behind me.

"I figured I could surprise Sky, besides If I ahd told Naruto about this he would have blabbed," Sasuke said and Temari nodded knowing that was true.

"So what am I being forced to do now?" I asked in curiousity.

"I thought about the things you like to do and I decided we should go bowling," Sasuke said. I grinned. He knew I loved bowling.

"Then Im going to go change," I said.

"Its not even a date anymore," Temari complained, knowing her work was a waste of time.

"sure it is," I said turning around before going back to my room.

"How do I look?' I said as I returned in a white tanktop and a pair of jeans. I had kept the earings in and added my bracelete and necklace from Sasuke. I was considering wearing the necklace from Gaara, but when I looked at it, I got angry, so I didn't.

"Like usual," Temari complained.

"I think she looks good," Sasuke said grabbing my arm to lead me out. Temari followed us out and headed home, after waviing to us. I smiled and thanked her for helping me get ready even though I didn't need it after all.

"Are we walking?" I asked.

"No, I brought my motorcycle." Sasuke said pointing across the street.

"Motorcycle?" I said in surprise than grinned, "Awesome!" I let go of him and ran toward it. He quickly caught up and handed me a helmet from the seat.

"Here," he said handing it to me. I put it on quickly and looked at him curiously as he got on.

"What about you?" I asked after he motioned for me to sit behind him.

"I only have one. But, Im a good driver so don't worry," he said smiling to reassure me.

"Who says I was worried?" I said puffing up my cheeks as I sat behind him.

"Nobody," he said smiling, "Move up closer to me and hold on tight."

"Okay," I said scooching over to him. I wrapped my arms around him as tightly as I could before he started the engine. He quickly drove off, picking up more and more speed. It made me scream in excitement. When he got faster and faster I got scared though and put my head on his back. We drove like that for a few minutes until he started slowing down. I looked around and noticed we were already at the bowling alley. Sasuke got off after stopping and quickly helped me. I wobbled a bit and it made him laugh.

"Not funny," I said and he grabbed my arm to support me.

"It kind of is," He said and started laughing at my expression. I couldn't help but laugh too.

"Lets go bowl!" I said smiling, after we stopped laughing. Just then I heard my cell ring from my pocket. I looked at him and then grabbed it from my pocket. I looked at the name to see it was Temari. I wondered what was up and quickly answered as we walked towards the door.

"Hey, whats up?" I asked.

"Sorry to bug you on your date, but do you know where Gaara is? I haven't see him since we were eating and he left. Did he say where he was going?" Temari asked quickly. Sasuke opened the door for me so I wouldn't walk into it.

"No, he didn't we were fi-" I started to say but stopped when I saw him at the counter with Aya. "He's here."

"There?" Temari asked.

"Isn't that Gaara?" Sasuke asked me.

"Yea, hes bowling. With Aya." I said slowly. Just then Aya looked over and saw me.

"Sky!" she said and ran toward me.

"Ill talk to you later Temari," I said closing my cell.

"Aya, why are you here with..him?" I asked. Gaara walked over not saying a word.

"I was suppose to be bowling with my brother but he cancelled and I asked Gaara!" Aya explained quickly, "what are you doing here? I thought you were going to that restaurant."

"We were, but changed our plans. Naruto and Hinata went instead." I said slowly staring at them.

"Why don't we bowl together than?" Aya asked excitedly, The most excited than I had ever seen her. I looked over at Sasuke and he shrugged.

"Sure, if Gaara doesn't mind," I said glaring at him. I was angry at him still, but truthfully, I had forgotten why.

"Do whatever you want," he said coldly. I glared and stuck my tongue out. I walked passed him with Sasuke to get our shoes.

"Whats with you two?" I heard Aya ask Gaara. I turned to see him just walk by her.

"Here Aya," I said throwing her a pair of shoes.

"Thanks," she said smiling weakly. I felt bad that me and Gaara were fighting when she was so happy before. I moved closer to Gaara.

"Lets stop fighting for tonight. I want Aya to have fun and I wanna have fun on my birthday," I said angrily.

"Whatever," he said and got a pair of shoes. I watched him before I sat down and put my bowling shoes on. I hated wearing them, but it was a sacrafice I was willing to make for some bowling! When everybody was ready we went to the last alley.

"We should have put our own names on," Sasuke muttered as he read the names. The names were from the show Sailor Moon.

"You've got to be kidding me," I said.

"Its not like it matters," Aya pointed out.

"True.." I said, "I wanna be...Lita. Its a cool name." I smiled encouraging the others to pick one.

"Rini sounds cute," Aya said smiling.

"Wait.." Sasuke said scanning the names. "Theres only one guy name."

"Really?" I asked looking at them again. I hadn't noticed before and I started laughing. The only names left were Serena, Darian and Raye.

"I'm Gonna be Darian. You can be a girl," Sasuke said glancing at Gaara. He said nothing.

"You can be Raye." I said knowing he'd never pick one. We deleted the other name and began. Aya was first. She picked up the ball slowly and aimed before quickly rolling it down. However, her aim wasn't very good and she got a gutter ball. She got gutterballs her other two tries too, but came back smiling.

"Good job," i said high-fiving her. She smiled and wished me good luck as I went up. I looked back at Gaara and stuck my tongue out before I shot the ball down the alley. I laughed as I got a strike. Aya and Sasuke cheered, but Gaara just frowned at me as he got up to go. He turned to glare at me before shooting and also got a strike. He smirked as he went and sat again. I glared hating the fact he was good too.

Sasuke noticed our exchanges of glares and tried to calm me down before going. I stopped glaring so he'd go and let it be my turn soon. He sighed as he walked up slowly and quickly threw his balls down the alley with no real effort. He didn't get a strike, but got them all down.

The game went like that the whole time. Gaara and me kept glaring and smirking as we got our score higher and higher. Sasuke and Aya watched as, amused by the way we were acting towards each other. We never ever talked to each other, but we sent silent threats with our eyes. The sad part was neither of us cared about the fight, we were just angry about nothing.

"Go Sky!" Aya cheered as I went for another strike. My score was 255, Ayas was 112, sasuke had 250, and Gaara was tied with me at 255. It was the last frame and I was planning on winning. I took a deep breathe as I aimed and launched the ball down the alley. I slipped a bit but ended up getting a gutterball before it hit any pins. I cursed under my breathe and grabbed another ball. I grinned as I launched it down again. Somehow I ended up getting another gutter which made me furious. I stomped over to get another ball and threw it down the gutter angrily. I stomped back to my chair.

"It's okay," Aya comforted me. "You did better than me." I smiled not wanting to upset her. Besides I had to amke sure gaara gut a gutter too. HE already had a ball as he walked over and got ready to release it.

"Oh my god Sasuke!" I shouted just as he was about to let go. His arm turned making it head straight for the gutter. Apparently it had distracted some other people for I heard groans coming from other bowlers.

"What are you doing Sky?" Sasuke asked.

"Letting out my fustration," I said grinning. Sasuke sighed as he sat down beside me. I saw Gaara glare at me before getting another ball. He got in position ready to throw the ball. I watched as he was about to throw the ball.

"Kiss me Sasuke," I said grabbing his head and kissed him. Sasuke's eyes went wide, but closed after a second. I felt two arms seperate us and saw Gaara standing there.

"Would you stop trying to break my concentration! I missed all of them for you to stop!" Gaara yelled.

"I was just kissing my boyfriend," I said innocently.

"You broke up!" Gaara yelled. Aya gasped in surprise and looked at us.

"No we didn't." I protested, not wanting Aya to know.

"If you don't stop the act Ill tell Aya, my sister and everybody else what happened," he said glaring.

"Gaara, nobody's going to believe you," Sasuke said.

"They will because of whats on the bracelete." Gaar said pointing towards it.

"The bracelete?" Aya asked.

"Show her," Gaara said. I sighed.

"It just says hes sorry and he loves me. He gave it to me for..." I said trying to think, "for being late to the movies."

"Im not sure whats happening." Aya said confused.

"Gaara why'd you have to bring that up?" Sasuke asked.

"Cause I hate you!" Gaara spit out. Sasuke just stared at him.

"Fine." Sasuke said getting up. "Ill leave then."

"Im going too. Sorry Aya." I said getting up too. "You have a way home right?" She nodded, still confused.

"Let's go," Sasuke said glaring for the last time at Gaara before taking me by the hand and leading me out.

"Sorry," I said as we got on his bike again. he looked at me questioningly. "If I wasn't fighting with me this wouldn't have happened."

"Its okay. Nobody will believe him. Its my fault for anyways for..well you know. Why are you mad at him anyways?" Sasuke asked starting the bike and driving off slwer than before.

"I don't remember," I shouted over the engine after a while. He didn't say anything and we drove in silence. I noticed we were driving to the icecream parlor we were at before. He stopped the engine in front of the parlor and we got off.

"Want some icecream?" he asked.

"Do you even have to ask?" I said laughing, pushing passed him inside. He followed as I looked at the flavours. There were tons, but I already knew what I wanted.

"Can I help you?" A girl asked from behind the counter.

"Can I get a Double Mango." I said "And he wants a..." I looked back at him.

"The same." he said and she nodded as she scooped the icecream into two cones.

"Thanks," Sasuke said after we got out icecream and he paid. We left and started walking around the nearby park. I ran to a swing and sat down. I pushed myself with my feet slowly as I licked my icecream. Sasuke sat in the swing beside me and did the same.

"Do you forgive me?" Sasuke asked after a while.

"Forgive? You mean for.." I trailed off, wondering if I did. Instead of answering I asked, "What about Ino?"

"Ino?" Sasuke looked at me, "Oh that day? She kind of forced me, although I didn't really stop her," Sasuke said sighing.

"Mmm," I said. "I guess I do. I'm here with you now right?"

"Yea," Sasuke said smiling before he kissed me gently. When he swung away I smiled. His kiss made my lips tingle. We sat in silence for a while, not an awkward one, but a comfortable fuzzy kind of one.

"What am I going to do about Gaara?" I wondered aloud suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked.

"We're fighting and hes my best friend. Theres also the fact he likes me. Well he might not anymore," I said.

"You guys will makeup Im sure," Sasuke said getting up. He bent down and hugged me. It took me by surprise but didn't bug me, I actually hugged him back.

"Not as long as we're together. If we're friends even," I whispered after he let me go.

"Do you want me to talk to him?" sasuke asked. I nodded. "Then I will tomorrow."

"Thanks," I said smiling. I looked at my watch it was already passed ten. "I better go home. I'm kind of tired and my dad will kill me if Im late."

"Okay sure," he said getting up. He held out his hand and I grabbed it. We slowly walked back to the motorcycle.

"I wish I could drive a motorcycle," I said imagining it.

"Why don't I give you some lessons after school tomorrow?" Sasuke offered. I smiled and hugged him.

"Thanks," I said, "It's a date." He smiled as he hopped on the bike. I quickly got on.

"I have something for you at my house, so we're gonna stop off there first," Sasuke said after starting the engine. I nodded as I held on to him and he drove off. We finally got to his place after the silent ride. When I took my helmet off I looked up at a giant mansion.

"Whoa," I said under my breath.

"Come on," he said leading me to the door. He knocked but got no answer, so he searched through his pockets for a key. He pulled out his pockets, but found nothing.

"Didn't you bring a key?" I asked amused by his search.

"I thought I had," he said still searching. "Apparently I didn't."

"Is anyone home?" I asked.

"My parents and brother. The servants are probably gone by now though." Sasuke said sighing, "They're probably already in bed and won't be able to hear me."

"What are you going to do?" I asked.

"I should have enough money for a hotel or something. I could always go to a friend's house too." Sasuke said looking at his cash.

"Don't waste your money," I said grabbing his hand to lead him to the motorcycle, "Stay at my house for the night. But no funny buiseness."

"Thanks," he said laughing. We got on the bike and drove off. He shouted over the bike, "Ill have to show you your gift tomorrow."

"Sure," I said. It didn't take long for us to get to my house and he stopped the motorcycle in front of my house. We quickly got off and walked up the path. I heard something as we walked up and turned to see Gaara sitting on his doorway steps. I couldn't help but be curious. I looked at Sasuke and noticed he saw him too.

"What are you doing?" I asked. He looked at me.

"Watching the cloud," he said sarcastically.

"Right. So why are you really out here?" I asked annoyed with his answer. He stared at me for the longest time until he answered.

"Temari kicked me out." He mumbled.

"Why?" I asked not able to hold my laughter in.

"Aya told her what happened." Gaara said calmly.

"Everything?" Sasuke asked.

"So she kicked you out?" I asked.

"Yea," he said looking at me but ignoring Sasuke. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"You plan on sleeping out there?" I asked.

"Yup," he replied.

"Its going to get cold.." I said looking away.

"I have no other choice," he mumbled.

"Are you sure?" I asked waiting for him to ask to come over.

"Yea," He replied.

"Im just going to get to the point. You can stay at my house," I said. He looked at me.

"Aren't you mad at me, don't you want me to freeze?" he asked.

"You won't freeze its summer and I don't even remember why we're fighting to be honest." I replied looking away. I moved my eyes to look at him. He was laughing silently.

"I don't care anymore," he said, "Although I still hate him" He nodded at sasuke. Sasuke just glared.

"I guess thats your choice," I said sighing. "Well come on. Im getting cold and want to get in. " I replied as I searched for my keys. My eyes widened. I couldn't find them. Sasuke noticed how frantically I was looking.

"You forgot your keys?" Sasuke asked.

"Why is he here anyways?" Gaara asked coming up behind me.

"I forgot my keys." Sasuke muttered. I kept lookind and then it dawned on me.

"Be right back," I said jumping of the door steps and around the house where they couldn't see me. I went into my bra and slipped out my house key. I had put it there so I wouldn't lose it while bowling. I sighed in relief and hopped back. I jumped on the steps and showed them the key."Ta-dah!"

"Where was it?" Sasuke asked.

"No where I'd like to share," I said laughing as I opened the door. I put my fingers to my lips as I let them in and closed the door. I lead them up to my room slowly. When we got in I closed the door and turned on a light.

"Nice room," sasuke commented. Of course he'd never seen it but Gaara had many times before.

"Thanks," I said then it occured to me. "Where are you two going to sleep? I have only one guest room and I doubt you two are willing to share." The both nodded as they glared at each other.

"I don't mind staying your room," sasuke said.

"I do." I said bluntly. He shrugged. "I'd rather have Gaara. Hes my friend, but still a guy so thats a problem."

"Well im not staying in a room with him," Sasuke said pointing at Gaara.

"You're gonna have to," I replied. "Besides than you can watch each other to make sure neither of you sneaks a peek at me."

"Im not that simple," Sasuke said. I shrugged.

"Had to try." I said "Anyways if you don't think of something, you're both outside."

"Fine," Sasuke said and whispered something to Gaara. They started whispering back and forth even though they both looked angry about it.

"Have you decided?" I asked when they stopped.

"We're both sleeping in your room," Sasuke said.

"Both?" I said amazed. "If I won't let one, why would I let two?"

"Because we decided." Sasuke saiid.

"No way," I said shoving them out my door. I forced them down the stairs before going back up and throwing a blanket and pillow. I threw it down to them and said, "One on the floor and one on the bed. Who gets what, i don't care. Gaara you know where the room is, take him there." I closed the door before they could reply. I got undressed quickly and changed into another tanktop and shorts. I got under the covers when I heard a knock on my door. I sighed as I got up and answered it. Sasuke and Gaara were standing there with the blanket and pillow.

"What?" I asked.

"There's two guys in the room sleeping," Gaara said. The first thing that popped in was I had two gay guys in my house.

"One was on the bed and the other was on the floor." Sasuke said, knowing what I was thinking.

"I think its your brother," Gaara said. I had shown him a picture before.

"My brother?" I asked curiously. "can't be. I don't feel like looking either. But if you're lying I will kill you in the morning." I replied letting them in my room. "I guess you're sleeping in here." I tossed another pillow and blanket at Gaara after I got to my closet.

"You're not gonna put us in a closet are you?" Sasuke asked.

"I won't if you're good," I said grinning evily.

"Right," Sasuke said nervously sitting on the ground..

"Anyways choose a spot on the floor and good-night!" I said jumping onto my bed and getting under the covers. I turned on my music.

"You're floors not so bad," Gaara muttered tiredly as he laid far away from Sasuke.

"Good," I said yawning. Nobody said anything more. I laid awake as I listened to the music.

Cover up with make up in the mirror  
tell yourself it's never gonna happen again  
you cry alone and then he swears he loves you.

Do you feel like a man  
when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has found.

A pebble in the water makes a ripple effect  
every action in this world will bear a consequence  
If you wade around forever you will surely drown  
I see what's going down.

I see the way you go and say your right again,  
say your right again  
heed my lecture

Do you feel like a man  
when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the ground?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down a new life she has.

One day she will tell you that she has had enough  
its coming round again.  
its coming round again.

Do you feel like a man, when you push her around?  
Do you feel better now as she falls to the grown?  
Well I'll tell you my friend, one day this world's going to end  
as your lies crumble down, a new life she has.

When the song finished I looked beside my bed to see sasuke already snoring. He was stretched out on the floor, the blanket barely covering him. He still wore all his cloths and they rustled whenever he moved around. I knew he was the type who'd drool and giggled to myself. I sat up and looked over to see Gaara sleeping too. He was the opposite of Sasuke. He barely moved and was completely covered by the blanket except his head. He didn't even snore. He remided me of a child and I smiled.

I laid back down and sighed before I nestled myself against the pillow and closed my eyes. Soon I was asleep.

* * *

A/n: I finished this earlier than I thought so here ya go!Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes. Review, comment or w.e please. The more you do the more Ill write. I was also thinking I'd stop writing this story until I got atleast a total of 10 reviews.. so yea I think Ill do that, cause Im not sure if people actually read them and I have other stories or things I could do. So as soon as I get a total of 10 ill start to write again. 


	9. Important Author Note! Read!

**Important...**

**This story is to be discontinued until...**

**1) ...I get more reviews, because I'd rather finish up another story if nobody is reading this one,**

**2) ...I finish my other story ****Forgotten Talent**** (Read it if you want:D)**

**3) ...I think people are actually reading it!**

**Anyways that is all.  
**


End file.
